Prince Blaze Sparkle
by Phantom Writer 23
Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle finds a baby human in the garden and raised him as her own son. With the help of her friends and family she will learn just how much this baby human will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1 My Little Prince

Chapter 1. My Little Prince.

* * *

Twilight walked through the garden as Luna's moon shinned giving Twilight enough light to move along.

"_I can't sleep with these stupid wings!_" She huffed as she walked down the path.

As she walked she turned the corner and she started to hear crying "_Is a foal crying?_" She asked her self as she search for the crying foal.

She found the source of the crying and found a basket "_Who would leave a baby out here?_" She walked over to the basket and slowly pulled the blankets down and she saw her.

Twilight's eyes went wide as she saw the little baby "How did you get here little guy?" She asked looking at the baby "Who would leave a baby in a garden?" She looked around then back at the little baby "Well, Don't you worry my little one." She used her magic to pick up the baby. She watched as the little baby brought out it's arms and his fingers trying to reach out at Twilight "I'll take care of you." She carried the baby back to the castle.

* * *

Twilight sat in her room with the little baby as she changed his diaper.

"We're going to have to give you a name." She said as she placed the dipper in the garbage.

The little baby just giggled as Twilight magic tickled him as she put a new diaper on him.

"_How did someone manged to bring a human baby to this world? It boggles the mind._" She thought as she climbed into bed pulling her little bundle of joy close to her.

Spike came walking into the room with a glass of milk and a plate full of cookies "Oh... Twilight... You're up."

"Late night snack?" She asked as she watched him frozen in fear.

"Um... I thought you were going to be out for your nightly stroll?" Spike asked placing his cookies and milk on the table near his little basket.

"I did, But i found this little guy outside."

Spike walked over and saw the little human baby wrapped under Twilight's wing. "H-How?"

"I don't know, I just know he's here." Twilight said as she saw the little one yawn.

"What do you plan on doing with him?"

She looked up at Spike "I'm keeping him."

"Your going to take care of him?"

"I took care of you as a filly, I think i can take care of a baby." She said glaring at Spike.

Spike raised his hands up "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying are you sure you want to take care of him?"

"Yes, I think i can handle taking care of him." She looked at the sleeping baby under her wing.

"Well, I'm with you every step of the the way." Spike said with a smile.

"Thank you Spike." She said with a smile "Go eat your cookies, When your done i want you to get ready for bed."

Spike nodded as he went to go eat his cookies.

* * *

Princess Celestia sat outside with her sister Princess Luna as they both had there morning tea.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your tea time but i really need to talk with you two." Twilight said trying to keep her little baby hidden till she was ready to tell them.

"Your not interpreting anything Twilight, What is it you need to talk to us about?" Celestia asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, Last night i was taking my nightly stroll through the garden and i came across something."

The two sisters waited for her to finished.

Twilight magic began to glow and a stroller rolled out from behind her and the little baby boy smiled at the two sister's.

"Awe! He's so cute!" Luna said as she bent down making silly faces at the baby.

"You said you found him in the garden?" Celestia asked as she looked at Twilight.

"Yes, He was in a basket and i couldn't leave him."

She looked at her sister as she her the baby laugh "You did the right thing in taking him in Twilight, Do you plan on keeping him?" She asked looking back at her.

"Yes, I don't believe his parents will be coming back to get him."

Celestia nodded "Then, He is yours to keep." She said with a smile.

"Do you have a name for your baby prince?" Luna asked looking at Twilight.

"I've been thinking and i think i'll name him Blaze." She said looking at him.

"Prince Blaze Sparkle. I like." Luna said as she went back to making the baby laugh.

Celestia walked over as she began to make silly faces making Prince Blaze laugh.

Twilight smiled "_He'll be happy here._"

* * *

Twilight sat outside with Blaze as he sucked on his bottle as she talked with her best friends.

"He so cute!" Pinkie said as she sat next to Blaze.

"Ah have ta say, He is cute." Applejack said.

"And you just found this bundle of joy outside? Who would leave this cutie." Rarity said kissing his cheek.

"He's okay... For a baby." Rainbow Dash said looking at her Blaze.

"I just want to hold him and never let go." Fluttershy said.

They all got a whiff of something awful "Ah think the little one needs a changing." Applejack said plugin her nose.

"I'll change him!" Pinkie Pie said picking Blaze p making him giggled as she changed his diaper.

"Thank you Pinkie." Twilight said.

"It's a pleasure to help" She said with a smile.

"Has Spike been helping?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, He's been a big help. With out him i don't think i would have been able to get some things done." Twilight said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, Since were here we can help out the best we can in raising Prince Blaze Sparkle." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Thank you girls. I want him to be able to know his aunties."

Pinkie Pie placed Blaze back into his stroller "We have to throw him a big party!"

"I want to throw him a little party, Nothing to big." Twilight said worried if they threw him a big party he might get scared.

"Alright, I can give him the best small party!" She said making silly faces making Blaze giggle.

"We'll have to go shopping for cloths and cribs and other things Blaze might need." Rarity said "OH! I would love to make him his own set of cloths!"

Her eyes began to sparkle as she saw all the baby cloths she could make him.

"I was going to ask you since i know we don't have any cloths for him."

"I'm going to have to teach him how cool the Wonder Bolts are." Rainbow Dash said.

"As long as your not teaching him to fly."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

Twilight used her magic to pick up Blaze and place him in front of her as she made some silly faces.

"Ah have ta say, Seeing Twilight act like a mother is weird."

Twilight looked at Applejack "What do you mean weird?"

"It's just strange just seeing ya with a baby is all."

She looked down at Blaze as he was smiling at her "Well, Get use to seeing me act like a mother as he get's older and older."

"He'll find a princess and he'll get married and he'll leave happily ever after." Rarity said.

"Ah never know, He might find somepony who's not a princess." Applejack said.

"Maybe he'll date one of our kids." Fluttershy said.

Everypony looked at Fluttershy. She blushed as she hid behind her hair.

Then everypony started to laugh as they all surrounded Blaze as they all took turns in holding him and making silly faces.

Twilight smiled as she knew Blaze would love all his aunties.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_.


	2. Chapter 2 Talk With Cadance

Chapter 2. Talk With Cadance. Moving.

* * *

Six years have gone by since Twilight had found Blaze.

Twilight was sitting outside with Cadance as she watched Shinning and Spike play with Blaze.

"He's gotten so big since the last time I saw him." Cadance said taking a sip of her tea "It feels like yesterday i was holding him in my hoofs making silly faces." She placed her tea down "Soon he'll be courting mares."

"He's still to young to be thinking about mares." Twilight said as she watched Blaze trying to out run Shinning.

"He's already seven years old, Pretty soon he'll be bring home a mare."

"Stop! I don't want to see him grow up to fast!" Twilight said trying to get out the idea her son won't be needing her.

"I'm only messing with you Twi." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well it wasn't funny." She said with a huff.

She chuckled "So, How has Spike and Blaze been getting along?"

"Spike has been doing a lot better."

"So he's not trying to get your attention any more?"

"He still try's but he knows i'm still there for him just like i'm there for Blaze." She said as she saw Spike lay on the ground with his tongue hanging out as Blaze stood on top of him

"I have slain the dragon!"

She chuckled "Well that's good to know. How's school been going?"

"His grades are getting better since I have taken the time to study with him."

"Has he made some friends yet?"

Twilight smiled faded "No, Most of the kids think he's strange. I know he likes going to Ponyville to go play with the kids down there since they already know him for who he is." Twilight smile slowly came back as she remember how much fun Blaze had when they were at Sweet Apple Acres visiting Applejack while Blaze played with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Well it's good to know he has friends in Ponyville. Soon he'll be meeting his cousin." Cadance said as she felt the little one inside her kick.

"I still can't believe i'm going to be an aunt."

"I still can't believe it took me and Shinning this long to finally going to start our family." Cadance said as she saw Shinning letting Blaze ride on his back as he trotted around the garden "So, How are you and Flash Sentry been doing?"

Twilight blushed "We have been doing good. He's really warming up to Blaze since we started dating."

"That's good. How has Blaze been taking it?"

"He's beginning to like Flash."

"Glad Blaze is warming up to Flash, They would really get along if they were to get to know each other."

Twilight smiled as she saw Spike sneak up from behind Shinning and jump onto his back scaring the two as he shouted "I HAVE RETURNED TO GET MY REVENGE ON YOU TWO!"

Which made Twilight smile.

* * *

Twilight pulled out some cloths and placed them on the bed as Blaze sat there looking at his mother.

"Do i really have to go to school today?" Blaze asked.

"Yes sweetie. You have too." She looked at her son as he had his arms crossed.

"Why can't you just teach me instead? You did it with Spike."

"Spike was different, He didn't want to be away from me." She said as she used her magic to lift his arms and put on his clean shirt.

Blaze knew he had lost to his mother "Fine, But do I really have to wear cloths?"

"Yes, You have to wear cloths."

"You don't wear cloths!"

"That's because i have fur to keep me nice and warm, You don't have much hair." She said as she placed his shoes onto his feet "Rarity would be sad if she heard you didn't like her cloths that she made just for you."

"I don't want to make auntie Rarity sad! I'll wear them i'll wear them!"

Twilight chuckled as she placed Blaze on the ground "Good. Now shall we go to school?"

Blaze smiled as the two made there way out of the room.

As they walked down the hall they ran into Princess Luna.

"Morning Luna!" Blaze said with a smile as he waved.

"Morning Blaze, Off to school are we?"

"Yup!" He said with a smile.

"Have a good day at school Blaze."

"You have a good day too!" He said as they walked passed her.

Luna smiled as she watched the two walk "_He's so cute_."

* * *

After school.

Blaze followed his mother as they made there way back home.

"How was school?"

"It was okay... Some of the bullies were picking on me again but i did what you told me to do and i told the teacher and she made them stop."

"That's good." She said as they walked into the castle.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go to Ponyville and visit Applejack?"

"Why do you want to go visit Applejack?" She asked looking at her son.

"So i can play with Apple Bloom!" He said with a smile.

"We can go down to Ponyville this weekend okay?"

"Okay!" He was happy to hear his mother say they could go.

"_Maybe we should move to Ponyville._" She looked at her son as he happily walked along side her.

* * *

Twilight sat with Applejack as she saw her son running off with Apple Bloom and her two friends.

"Ya really thinkin' about movin' back?" Applejack asked placing a apple juice down on the table.

"Yeah, Blaze has no friend back in Canterlot, He's always wanting to come down here and play with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

"Well, Ah know a few houses for sell ah can have Matt take a look for ya." She said.

"Thanks."

"No problem sugarcube."

* * *

Blaze was jumping for joy as he ran around his new room.

"Do you like your new room sweetie?" Twilight asked from the door way.

"YES! I love it!" He said jumping on the bed.

"I'm glad."

Twilight left her son to enjoy her room while she goes and unpack some of her things.

She heard a voice and saw Flash placing the last of her things down.

"That's the last of it." He said walking up towards her and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for helping us move Flash."

"It's my pleasure to help out." He said "I'm just glad i manged to find a place her so i can still be with you."

"I'm glad too." She kissed his lips as the two began to make out.

* * *

Blaze sat by the door as he waited for his mother to get ready. For once in Blaze life he was happy about going to school.

"Are you done yet mom!?" He yelled up the stairs.

"Just about sweetie!" She made her way down the stairs.

She placed her saddle bag on her back as she opened the door as they both headed off.

Blaze saw Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle just outside of school and Blaze rushed off towards them "Have a good day at school!" Twilight said as she watched her son wave goodbye as he talked with the girls.

Twilight made her way into town and saw Applejack sitting at her cart selling her apples.

"Mornin' Twi!" Applejack said with a smile.

"Morning Aj. How's business today?"

"It's going good! I thought Flash would be with you?"

"He is." She pointed up to see Flash hovering in the sky.

"Ah see."

"I'll see you later Aj!" She said waving goodbye to her friend as she made her way through the market.

Twilight notice Spike walking of Carousel Boutique with a smile on his face "So that's why you were in a hurry to leave this morning."

Spike blushed "Um... I-I just wanted to stay hi."

"Whatever you say lover boy." Spike blushed as he followed Twilight.

"_It's good to be back in Ponyville._" Twilight thought as she saw all the friendly faces.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**.

* * *

**I can't believe i got some many people liking my story... Thank you all and i hope you all enjoy this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams Blossom Cake

Chapter 3. Dreams. Blossom Cake.

* * *

Blaze ran for his life as a three headed dog chased after him.

Blaze tripped over a rock and fell to the ground hard. He looked up to see the three headed dog standing over him. Blaze knew he was done for till a giant blue blast came out of know where, Blaze looked up to see Princess Luna standing behind him "You shall not arm him!" She said as she blasted the three headed dog again making it run away in fear.

Blaze got to his feet and hugged the princess. He began to cry.

"It's alright Blaze." Luna said placing a hoof on his back "I'm here for you."

Blaze smiled as he held onto Luna's leg "Thank you for saving me."

"That's what i'm here for Blaze." She said.

Blaze looked up at her as She smiled down on him "Would you like to play with me?"

Luna nodded as the world changed and Luna smiled as she followed Blaze.

* * *

Twilight made her way downstairs to see Spike already cooking breakfast.

"Oh, Your up already." Twilight said taking a seat next to the table.

"I couldn't sleep." Spike said as he flipped the pancakes.

"Rarity?" She asked.

Spike looked at Twilight "No, Somepony else."

"And who's the lucky mare?"

Spike looked at Twilight "Scootaloo."

"Oh, And how did this happen?"

Spike blushed "Well, I ran into her on my way to the store and she needed help carrying some of her things and being who i am helped her out and before i knew she gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me thanks for the help."

"Aw, My little dragon is growing up!" She said teasing him.

Spike's blushed went even redder.

Blaze walked down the stairs as she saw Spike placing some pancakes onto a plate.

"YAY! Pancakes!" Matt said running over to the table.

Twilight smiled as she saw her son jump into his chair and smiled "Morning Blaze, Did you get a goodnight sleep?"

"Yeah, I slept really good."

"That's good. Are you ready for school today?" Spike asked.

"Yeah! Oh i forgot to tell you mom that i made three new friends at school yesterday!"

Twilight was happy to her she was making friends at school "That's good, What are their names?"

"Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake and Blossom Cake."

Twilight smiled "I'm glad you made some new friends!"

Blaze smiled as he woofed down the pancakes.

* * *

Twilight dropped Blaze off at School while she went shopping.

"Hey Blaze!" Blossom Cake said walking up to Blaze "I-I got you something."

"What did you get me?" He asked as he looked at his friend.

"I made you a cupcake." She said. Blaze looked at the cupcake.

"T-Thank you, You didn't have to make me a cupcake." Blaze said.

"I-I wanted to make you something since you were so nice to me yesterday." She said blushing.

"I wish i knew you were bring me a cupcake i would have brought you something too."

"D-Don't worry about it Blaze, Just know you like my cupcake will make me happy."

Blaze blushed as he put the cupcake someplace safe for later "T-Thank you."

The bell rung "Well, I'll see you in class." She said rushing off leaving Blaze to think as he made his way into the school.

* * *

Twilight sat outside of school waiting for the bell to ring.

The bell rang and the kids came running out of the door.

Twilight saw her son walking out with a smile on his face as he was talking to Pound Cake.

"_It's nice seeing him being treated like everypony else._"

She notice her son stop as she saw a filly came running up to him, Her mane was blue and her coat was pink. She was telling Blaze something and it made him blush and in return made the filly blush as well. Now Twilight knew her son would one day start dating but she was worried about the fillies breaking his poor heart.

She watched as the filly placed a kiss on his cheek as she took off running leaving a very goofy smiled Blaze.

She walked up to her son and over heard Pound Cake "See, Told you Blossom Cake likes you!"

"What's this about Blossom Cake like Blaze?" Twilight asked making Pound Cake jump.

"I-I gotta go! I've got homework to do!" He said taking off running leaving Blaze to look at his mother.

"Um... Blossom made me a cupcake for being nice to her yesterday and i told her the cupcake was really good and it made her happy... And she kissed me."

Twilight chuckled "How about we get you home and we can make some cookies for Blossom Cake."

Blaze eyes went wide "R-Really?"

"Yes, Really." Blaze jumped for joy as he followed his mother back home.

* * *

Twilight giggled as she looked at her son, He was covered in flower and sugar.

"Is this right mom?" He asked.

"Yes, You have everything right."

Blaze smiled as he placed the cookie dough onto the sheet and Twilight used her magic to place them into the over so they could bake.

"Now, While they cook how about we go get you cleaned up?"

"Okay!" Blaze said running up the stairs as Twilight put the timer on and made her way to stairs.

The door opened and she saw Spike walking in with a goofy grin on his face "Let me guess. Scootaloo kissed you again?"

"No, Apple Bloom."

Twilight rolled her eyes "_He has a way with the fillies_." Twilight thought as she made her way up stairs.

Spike looked into the kitchen to see it trashed "_This is why i don't let them into my kitchen!_" Spike yelled in his mind as he grabbed a broom and gloves and made his way into the dirty kitchen.

* * *

Twilight placed Blaze pj's on as she got him ready for bed.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" She asked pulling the cover's up over him.

"Why don't you have a husband?"

This made Twilight look at her son "What do you mean sweetie?"

"Well, Today at school, Some bullies were saying they have a mom and a dad and i only have you and a dragon."

Twilight let out a huff of anger. She hated the fact that the bullies targeted her son but this was down right mean. "The reason i don't have a husband is because i haven't found the right stallion."

"What about Flash? You two have been dating."

"Yes, Flash and I have been dating for two months now but i still don't wish to get married just yet."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm not ready. You'll understand when your older." She said as she used her magic and brought over her book as she crawled into bed with her son "How about i read you a bed time story?"

"Okay." He cuddled up to his mother as she used her wing to wrap him up.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar mare came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold."

Blaze enjoyed it when his mother read him bed time stories.

* * *

Blaze walked down the path as he played in his dream world.

"I see you started having fun with out me."

Blaze looked to see Luna standing there "I'm sorry, I had such a fun day at school i didn't want it to end."

"Oh? So you made some friends?" Luna asked taking a seat next to Blaze.

"Yes, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake and Blossom Cake. Blossom Cake made me a cupcake and mommy helped me make some cookies so i can give them to her."

Luna smiled "I'm happy to hear that, So do you like Blossom Cake?"

Blaze Blushed "Kinda... She's really nice. She kissed me on the cheek and Pound Cake she likes me more then just a friend."

Luna smile grew "Maybe when you give her the cookies you should give her a kiss on the cheek too."

"I-I was thinking that earlier when i was making cookies with mommy."

"Take it from me, If you kiss her on the cheek you'll make her very happy."

"T-Thank you Luna."

"Any time Blaze." Luna watched as he jumped off the swing "Let's go have some fun!"

She chuckled as she followed Blaze.

* * *

Blaze eyes slowly open.

He saw his mother fast asleep with the book on her chest.

"Mommy... Wake up." Twilight eyes slowly open as she looked at her son.

"Morning Blaze." Twilight yawned as she got out of her son's bed "We better get you ready for school."

Blaze smiled as he hopped out of bed and followed his mother so he could get a bath before school.

* * *

Twilight watched her son take off running with a bag of cookies.

"_I hope this filly doesn't break his heart._" Twilight thought as she watched her son give Blossom Cake the cookies and giving her a kiss on the cheek. The little filly blushed. "_I didn't tell him to do that! I told him give her the cookies and tell her thanks for the cupcake!_"

Before Twilight could call for her son the bell rung making the kids pile into the school.

She huffed as she made her way back home.

As she walked in she saw Flash talking with Spike "Alright, Which one of you told Blaze to kiss Blossom Cake on the cheek?"

They both looked at each other then back at Twilight "Who' Blossom Cake?" They both asked.

"_Maybe it wasn't them... Then who told hi... Luna_." Twilight rushed to her room as she began to write her letter to the Princess Of The Night.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_.

* * *

**Well i'm going to be gone for a week and i won't be able to write. I hope this holds you all over till i return.**


	4. Chapter 4 Letter Family Visit

Chapter 4. Letter. Family Visit.

* * *

It's only been two days and Twilight still was angry at the Princess of the night for telling her son to kiss that young filly.

Twilight sat in her living room as she sipped on her tea as she looked over the letter she was going to send to Luna but dropped it after she read her own words and figured out she would write a well detailed letter telling Princess Luna to please butt out of her son's love life and allow his mother to help him with fillies.

"_She's only trying to help out._" Said a voice inside Twilight's head.

"Doesn't matter! He's my son. He should be asking for my advice on how to ask out fillies." She huffed.

"_Still, Luna has always been around Blaze since he was just a baby, She's use to foal sit him while you were busy with royal business._"

Twilight had to give it to the voice, It was right, Luna had always been there watching over him and making sure he was happy "Still, I'm his mother. He should come to me."

"_I think Blaze felt wired asking you about fillies, It's like you asking your father about colts._"

"What does asking my dad about colts have to do with Blaze asking fillies out?"

"_Think about it. You never had to ask him because you had your mother to help you out with colts. Blaze, He found somepony he could talk to with out feeling strange about it._"

Twilight placed the letter down and sighed "I can't really blame her for doing what she did, She was only trying to help."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Spike asked as he stepped out of the kitchen with lunch for the two "If you keep doing that ponies are going to notice and you'll have ponies talking."

"Spike, Do you wish to be sleeping outside tonight?" Twilight asked giving the purple dragon a glare.

Spike just chuckled "Did you figure out what you're going to say to Princess Luna?"

Twilight sighed "I think i'm going to just burn this letter and forget this ever happened." She said looking back at the letter in front of her.

Before Spike could speak he let out a burp and a scroll fell onto the table "Oh, A letter." Twilight used her magic to pick up the letter and began to read the letter.

"Well, Who's it from?" Spike asked.

"M-My parents are coming down for a visit..." Twilight couldn't believe it. It's been a while since she saw her parents, They weren't really happy with her when she told them she was going to raise a baby human on her own. But they soon warmed up to the idea of having him as their grandson.

Spike let out another burp and another letter fell onto the table "Were popular today."

Twilight opened the letter "Oh, You have got to be kidding me!"

"What is it?"

"Shinning and Cadance are coming down here the same day mom and dad are showing up."

"Oh, This isn't going to work out so well." Spike said scratching the back of his neck "We only have three rooms, Your room, My room and Blaze room."

"Shinning and Cadance can take Blaze room and Blaze can sleep in my bed, As for you. I think you can handle sleeping on the couch for a few days." Twilight said with a smile.

"B-But... My room!"

"Don't worry, You'll have your room back within a week." She said as she got off the couch "I'm going to get their rooms ready. While i'm doing that why don't you send those letter's off to Celestia for me."

Spike nodded as he watched Twilight made her way up the stairs.

Spike pulled all the scrolls together and use his green fire to send the letter's away to the Sun Princess.

With that Done Spike took the gem that was sitting on the tray and took a bite as he made his way out of the room to go clean his mess up in the kitchen.

* * *

Princess Celestia sat in her room drinking her coffee going over some letter's when she saw the green flame landed and six scrolls sat in front of her "I see Twilight had finished those documents."

She smiled as she placed the scrolls onto a small little rack till she notice a letter that wasn't address to her "Oh, I see she sent a letter to Luna." Celestia made her way out of her room.

* * *

Blaze watched as his mother rushed around the house making sure everything was perfect.

Blaze watched as Spike came walking out of the kitchen "Okay, I've got everything cleaned."

"Did you clean behind the fridge?" Twilight asked as she used her magic to lift the couch up so she could get the dust bunny's out of hiding.

"Twilight, They're not going to go looking behind the fridge." Spike said.

"I want everything to be perfect!"

"He has a point. Why clean under fridge when no pony is going to look behind there?" Blaze said as he sat on the stairs.

"Just do as i ask and please clean behind the fridge." Twilight said as she placed the couch back down and made her way to the chair.

Spike rolled his eyes as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Blaze was happy knowing his grandparents were coming to visit along with his auntie Cadance and Uncle Shinning.

Blaze remembered the story Shinning told him about his wedding to Cadance and how their love defeated a whole army from destroy Canterlot. He thought that was cool.

Twilight placed the chair down "Now the house is all cleaned and i can relax."

"Mom, When will they be getting here?" Blaze asked walking into the living room.

"They should be here soon." She said as she sat on the couch "So, How was school today?"

Blaze sat next to his mother "It's was good, Blossom Cake, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake played hid and go seek during recess today."

"That's good." Twilight said as she looked at her son "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, It's already done." Blaze said with a poured smile "I think the teacher is going to be happy with how it's nicely put into a folder."

Twilight smiled "I bet she will."

"Alright, I cleaned behind the fridge. Now can i please stop cleaning?"

"As long as the kitchen is cleaned then yes, You may stop." She said.

Spike walked over to his chair and got comfortable "Now i can sit and relax."

"You always sitting and relaxing." Twilight said using her magic to pick up a newspaper.

"I do not always sit and relax."

"You do too, I saw you and Apple Bloom snoozing under at school." Blaze said making Spike blush and Twilight look at Spike.

"So you went to visit Apple Bloom at school?" Twilight asked with a grin.

"I-It's not like that! I was walking by as she was sitting by a tree and i notice she was sad so i went to talk to her, Next thing i know i'm waking up with her on my side!" Spike said.

"Awe, My little dragon is growing up!' Spike blushed as Twilight used her magic to pinch his cheek "So, Should i start planning the weeding/"

"Knock that off!" Spike yelled making Twilight magic stop pinching his cheek.

"I'm only teasing you Spike." She said with a smile.

"So, Blaze, How are is Blossom Cake?" Spike asked.

"She's okay, She was telling me about how she likes being here then Manehattan since the ponies there were giving her a hard time for not having a cutie mark. It's going to be sad when she goes back next year." Blaze said getting a little sad.

"Don't worry, When she leaves we'll make sure you have her address and you can send her letter's to keep in touch." Twilight said with a smile as she used her wing to give Blaze a little hug.

"Thank's mom." Blaze said hugging back.

Spike now felt bad for bring that up.

* * *

After some time the three just sat there in the living room waiting for everypony to show up.

Twilight and Blaze both had there noises stuck in there books while Spike was sound asleep.

Twilight manged to pull her head out of her book to see her son sound asleep with his head in the book "_Awe, He fell sleep._" She looked at the clock and notice it was already seven "_They should have bee-_" His thought were interrupted by the sound of the door bell "_Oh, There here!_"

Blaze eyes snapped open as he heard the door bell go off "Finally!" Blaze said rubbing his eyes.

Spike was still sound sleep "Wake up Spike! There here!" Twilight said kicking the chair waking Spike up as she made her way towards the door.

Spike jumped "I'm up! I'm up!"

Twilight opened the door and smiled as she saw her patents and her brother and her old foalsitter all standing in front of the door talking with each other.

"Mom! Dad! Shinning! Cadance!" Twilight said as she hugged her parents and her bother and her old foalsitter "It's so good to see you all again!"

"It's good to see you too Twilight." Her father said.

"I'm glad you could make it!"

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA!" Blaze yelled as he hugged them.

"There's my favorite grandson!" Dusk Sparkle said with a smile.

"I'm doing good." Blaze said a she hugged his grandpa.

"That's good, Oh, I got you something." Dusk used his magic to pull out of his saddle bag was a box neatly wrapped with a bow on top of it.

Blaze took the box "What is it?"

"Open it and you'll find out." Dusk said.

Blaze ripped open the wrapping and opened the box.

Twilight watched as her son's eyes lit up. Blaze pulled out a sword and what looked like armor "A guard pony suit!" Blaze was over joyed. He wanted one of these but couldn't get on because they didn't have any that fit him "This is so cool!"

Blaze placed the helmet onto his head as he pulled out the other pieces of armor as it fit nicely on to his body "It fits!"

Shinning chuckled "How did you find a suit that would fit him?"

"A buddy of mine works on making these and i asked if he could make a special one for me and here we are." Dusk said.

"Thank you so much grandpa!" Blaze said as he hugged him again.

"Your welcome."

"I don't think my gift will be able to top your gift Dusk." Cadance said.

"You guy's didn't have to get him anything." Twilight said as she saw her son take off running into the living room to go show Spike.

"I have the right to spoil my grandson." Dusk said.

Twilight rolled her eyes "Anyways, I'm glad you guys are here."

"We're happy were here too." Star Sparkle said with a smile "So, How have you been?"

"I've been good, I've been keeping myself busy with Blaze in school." Twilight said as they all walked into the living room "I'm really happy your here."

"We're happy to be here." Cadance said as she notice Blaze taking off his armor and taking a seat next to his mother.

"What really bring you all here?" Twilight asked knowing they weren't here just to visit.

"Told you she would figure it out." Shinning said looking at his parents who in returned looked back at him.

"If you would have played stupid just now we could have!" Star Sparkle said to her son.

"It still wouldn't have worked." Twilight said "Now, Spill the beans."

Her parents sighed "Since you brother here blew it, We were hoping to tell you tomorrow over breakfast but, A family reunion is coming up in a few day's and we wanted to surprise you." Dusk said.

"You could have just told me in your letter." Twilight said.

"We wanted to tell you face to face." Star said.

"Hey, Blaze how about you and me go open your gift up stairs." Cadance said.

"Okay!" Blaze said jumping off the couch and following Cadance out of the room.

Twilight was confused about why Cadance took her son "We were told not to tell you about this reunion because of Blaze." Dusk said.

Twilight eyes went wide "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BECAUSE OF BLAZE!?"

"Shh, We didn't want his feeling's getting hurt." Shinning said.

"It would seem some of the family member's think that you raising a... Human is wrong." Star said.

Twilight narrowed her eyes "How could they think it's wrong! I helped raised a dragon and no pony thought of that as wrong! Why do they think me raising Blaze is so wrong!?" Twilight asked angry.

"Some think it's weird and other's just don't like the idea." Shinning said "We know Blaze is still young but we don't want his feeling's getting hurt so we thought we would come get you and Blaze."

"So he could be laughed at? I don't want him being bullied by his own family." Twilight said "Let them have their reunion. Blaze and I can have our own little reunion."

"Are you sure you don't want to just go and show that no matter what other's think he's your son?" Dusk asked.

"I don't care what they think! He's my son no matter what! I'm raising him and making sure he has toy's and cloths and food! If they want to say he's not then let them because i don't care! Twilight huffed.

"Still, We think it would be better to bring Blaze along and show them he's awesome." Shinning said with a smile.

"No, I won't take my son to ponies who will make fun of him and call him names and hurt his feeling's." Twilight said getting up "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have to go start dinner."

"Let me go talk with her." Star said leaving the two stallion's in the living room.

* * *

Cadance used her magic to pick up Blaze gift as they made their way up the stair's.

"Since you and Uncle Shinning are staying in my room for awhile we can open my gift in here." Blaze said opening his door and allowing Cadance into his room.

She looked around the room "Did your mom clean your room?"

"No, I cleaned it all by myself. Mommy made the bed." Blaze said with a proud smile.

She smiled and gave Blaze his gift "Shinning and I thought you would like this. It took me hour's to make."

Blaze ripped the paper off and opened the box and his eyes went wide as he pulled out the gift.

"Y-You made this?" Blaze asked looking up at Cadance.

"Yes, It took me hour's but i knew it would bring a smile to your face." Cadance said with a smile.

Blaze ran up to her and pulled her into a hug "THANK YOU SO MUCH AUNTIE CADANCE FOR MAKING ME A LUNA PLUSHIE!" Cadance smiled and hugged him back.

"Your welcome Blaze."

Blaze pulled away and looked at her "H-How did you know i-"

"That you like Luna? Easy, I remember when i was visiting and you were playing with Spike and Shinning, Your mom went to use the restroom and Luna came walking out of the garden and when you saw her you froze making it easy for Spike to tackle you to the ground."

Blaze blushed "Y-You won't tell her or mom... Right?" He asked worried.

"I Pinkie Promise you. I cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." Cadance did the silly dance move "Your secret is save with me."

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"So, Tell me, Have you made any friends?" Cadance asked

* * *

Pinkie Pie body began to shake as Aj looked at her friend.

"What's the matter sugar cube?" Aj asked.

"Cadance made a Pinkie Promise to Blaze." Pinkie Pie pulled a book out of know where and wrote down the date and time the Promise was made.

"I'll never get use to her." Matt said looking at Aj.

"I'm still not use to her." Aj said.

"Okay! We can continue to the movies!" Pinkie said bouncing down the road.

* * *

Twilight placed some corn into the water and turned on the burner to boil the water.

"Mind if i help you?" Star asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sure." Twilight began to chop up some carrot's.

"Twi, I know how you feel." Star said placing plate's onto the table.

Stopped chopping the carrot's and looked at her mother "Really? You know how it feel's to raise a human in a world full of ponies who judge you?"

"Yes, Ponies thought it was weird having a foal who did nothing but read and stayed locked up in her room all day and night." Star said looking at her daughter "But i kept my head up high and always knew you would amount to something, And i was right."

"Still, He's always going to be made fun of and picked on."

"You got picked on and made fun off when we put you into school." Star said looking at her daughter "And look at you, You showed them that know matter what they did to you, You still didn't let that keep you down."

"What i went through was different, I got picked on because of my reading. Blaze is being picked on because he's different and it's much worst then what i went through!" Twilight had tear's in her eyes "I watched as he cried in my shoulder telling me that those ponies were calling his a ugly monster who wanted to eat them! I watched as he cried himself asleep! I don't want him going through that again!" Tear's were running down her cheek as her mother pulled her into a hug. Twilight hugged back "I hated seeing him cry like that."

"I know, I know." Star said patting her back as she felt her daughter's tears soak into her fur.

After awhile Twilight calmed down and wiped the tear's from her eyes.

"We won't force you or Blaze to go, But think about it." Star said giving her daughter a small smile.

"I will."

The two went back to cooking and making sure everypony had a place to sit and eat.

* * *

Cadance laughed as Blaze told her about Spike and Apple Bloom falling asleep under a tree.

"Does Spike like Apple Bloom?" Cadance asked.

"I don't know, I think he might like Scootaloo because she kiss him on the cheek or he might like Sweetie Belle too, She also kissed him on the cheek."

"And how do you know about this?" Cadance asked.

"I over heard Mom and him talking about it. I didn't mean to over hear them."

"It's okay, As long as you didn't mean it to over hear them, But maybe you should keep this a sceret."

Blaze looked away "Oh, Did i thank you for the doll?"

"Blaze... Who did you tell?" Cadance asked.

"I might have told Pound Cake... But i don't think he'll tell anypony!"

"When you go to school and make sure he know's not to tell anypony." Cadance said "We don't need Spike getting embarrassed."

Blaze chuckled "It's funny watching him get embarrassed. His face get's all red."

"Still, Would you want Spike to tell everypony your secret?"

Blaze knew she was right, If Spike went around telling everypony his secret he would be embarrassed "No, I wouldn't."

"Good." Cadance felt a little kick in her stomach "She's kicking again."

"Can i feel?" Blaze asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile as Blaze placed his hand on her stomach and felt the foal kick.

"I felt her!" Blaze said with a smile as he felt her kick again.

"I think she like's you." Cadance said with a smile as Blaze face lit up.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Blaze asked.

"The doctor told me my foal will be a girl."

"Did you want a girl?" Blaze asked as he felt the little one kick again.

"Yes, I did."

"When will i get to meet her?"

"Soon, Doctor told me any day now i she should be coming into this world."

Blaze smiled "I can't wait to meet her."

"I think she can't wait to meet you too." Cadance could feel her foal kick again.

"DINNER IS READY!" Blaze and Cadance both looked towards the door at Twilight's voice.

"Let's go eat." Cadance said getting up.

Blaze followed her out of the room and downstairs's.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And if you haven't read Welcome to Sweet Apple Acre's or you have read it. The character Matt is from that story and before you all go "You ruined the other story by showing him in this one." Well Matt in this story isn't human. He's a normal pony in this one. Well enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5 Waffles, Bet's, Memory's

Chapter 5 .Waffles, Bet's, Memory's

* * *

Twilight sat in the living room with a cup of tea as her mind was thinking about this family reunion.

"I see somepony is still up." Twilight looked to see Cadance walking into the living room "Can't sleep?"

She nodded.

"Is this about the reunion?" She asked taking a seat next to Twilight.

"Yes, Everypony thinks i should take Blaze to the reunion and i don't want him going through being bullied. Yet, I want to take him." Twilight sighed as she looked at her old foalsitter "I don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you want to do. Just do whatever your heart is telling you." She said with a little smile.

"I just don't want Blaze going through that pain again." She said looking at Cadance

"I know, But if anything goes wrong he has all of us to be there to protect him." Cadance said.

"Then it's settled. we're going."

* * *

Blaze smiled as he saw Luna walking towards him.

"Hello Blaze, How are you tonight?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"I'm doing good. Auntie Cadance and Uncle Shinning are staying with us along with grandpa and grandma."

"That's good." Blaze notice something was off about Luna as he could tell something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Blaze asked.

Luna looked down at Blaze "No, It would seem i'll be going away, I don't know how long i will be gone and this will be my last time coming into your dreams."

"What! Why!?" Blaze was starting to panic. Ever since he moved to Ponyville he couldn't visit Luna like he use to and the dream world is the only time he could ever see her.

"I know this is going to be hard for the both of us, But i will try my best to come and visit you when i'm not busy." She said trying to keep herself from crying.

"Then we better make the best if tonight." Blaze said getting up and dragging Luna off.

* * *

Twilight made her way into her room as she looked at her son who was sound a sleep with a smile on his face.

"_I bet Blaze is dragging Luna in to some kind of an adventure._" Twilight smiled as she climbed into bed as she gave Blaze a kiss on the forehead as she pulled the cover's over body and closed her eyes to get a goodnight sleep.

* * *

Morning came to early for Twilight as the sun shinned through the window. Twilight pulled the blanket's over her head as she tried to hide from the sun.

That's when she smelt something delicious cooking "_It can't be! I smell mom's homemade waffles!_" Twilight jumped straight up making her son eyes go wide.

"What's wrong mom?" Blaze asked slowly getting up while rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie. I just smell grandma's homemade Waffles." Twilight slowly got out of bed as she made her way into the bath room to go get the shower ready.

"Are they any good?" Blaze asked crawling out of bed.

This made Twilight looked at her son in shocked "Are they any good? Are they any good!? THEY ARE AMAZING! You'll love them." Twilight said as her son walked into the bathroom.

"Am i getting a shower after you?" He asked still tired.

"You can take a shower with me." She said as she checked to make sure the water was nice and warm.

* * *

After they gotten cleaned Twilight and Blaze made their way downstairs and saw Star and Dusk in the kitchen "Morning Twi! Morning Blaze!" Dusk said as he put down his news paper.

"Morning Grandpa!" Blaze said getting up at the table.

"Morning Dad. Morning Mom." Twilight said taking a seat at the table.

"Waffles will be ready soon." Star said with a smile.

Twilight notice Shinning floating into the room which made Blaze laugh as Shinning stopped right in front of the Waffles "Mmm. I knew i smelt something."

Cadance walked in looking at her husband "He just floated out of bed and down the stairs, Please, Tell me how you did that." Cadance asked taking a seat next to Blaze.

Star chuckled "I'll share this recipe with you and you'll be able to get him out of bed with out any fuss."

Shinning took a seat next to his wife as he waited for the waffles to be done.

"Thank you." Spike walked into the room to see everypony "Oh, I don't have to worry about making breakfast for everyone." For once he had a break from cooking.

"I make breakfast." Twilight said.

"And that's why Spike cooks." Blaze said. This made Twilight glare at her son.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She asked.

Blaze gulped "You burn the food."

"I do not burn the food!"

"You do." Spike said.

"I do not! I'm a wonderful cook!"

"Mom, You can make cookies and cakes and pies but when it comes to real food... You burn it." Blaze said patting his mother's back.

Twilight couldn't believe it! Her own son was calling her a bad cook.

"Mom, Don't worry, You make the best chocolate chip cookies!" He said with a smile.

Star placed the plates in front of her kids and grandson and her daughter in law and her husband and Spike "Eat up!" She said with a smile.

Blaze took a bite of his waffle and his eyes we wide as he tasted the best waffle in his entire life.

"Told you." His mother said taking a bite of her waffle.

* * *

After breakfast Shinning and Cadance took Blaze and Spike to the park so Twilight could talk to her parents.

"So, Have you thought about the reunion?" Dusk asked.

"Yes, And we're going." Twilight said with a small smile "If things get out of hoofs i'm taking my son and leaving."

"We understand." Dusk said.

* * *

Spike sat on the park bench reading a book while Shinning was pushing Blaze on the swings.

Cadance sat next to Spike "So, Is Twilight cooking that bad?"

Spike chuckled "Not as bad as Sweetie Belle's cooking, That's for sure."

"HEY! MY COOKING IS AMAZING!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

Spike slowly turned his head to see Sweetie Belle standing there with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Oh, I need to go use the little filly's room." Cadance said walking away.

"I didn't mean it like that." Spike said raising his hands up as an angry Sweetie Belle came towards him.

Blaze saw Sweetie Belle yelling at Spike "I see she found out about Spike kissing Apple Bloom."

This made Apple Bloom blush and Sweetie Belle look at her best friend "YOU KISSED SPIKE!"

"Ah only kissed him on the cheek. It's not like i kissed him on the lips."

"I've also kissed him on the cheek." Scootalo said blushing too.

"WHAT!?" Both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said in shocked.

"Don't act so surprise, He helped be carry some of my things and i gave him a kiss on the cheek for his help."

All three girls looked at back at Spike who was sweating "Why didn't you tell us one of us kissed you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well... I didn't want to hurt your guy's feeling's." Spike said hoping he would survive this.

Blaze watched as the girls went into a huddle and this made Spike sweat bullets.

"We decided to let you off the hook for now. But remember if one of us kisses you tell one of us so we know." Apple Bloom said as they began to walk up to Spike as each one gave him a kiss on the cheek and made there way away from the park leaving a very red dragon behind.

"D-Did he just get three fillies to kiss him?" Shinning asked in shocked.

"Mom said fillies would be lining up at the door just to date Spike." Blaze said looking at his shocked uncle.

"I had to work for my kisses and he manged to get all three!"

That's when he felt dagger's. He slowly turned his head to see his beloved wife "Hi honey."

"You're sleeping at a hotel tonight." Cadance said as she walked away.

Shinning took off after his wife leaving Blaze and Spike to watched him go flying into the bushes as his angry wife made her way back to the house.

"Bet you ten bit's he'll go flying ten feet when he try's sneak in through the window." Spike said.

"Make it 20." Blaze said.

"How did you make 20 bits?" Spike asked shocked.

"Been saving my birthday money." He said with a smile.

"Nice. You have a deal." They both shook hands. They made their way towards Shinning who was looking up at the sky.

"She had to be standing next to me when i said that." Shining said as Spike and Blaze helped him out of the bushes.

"Don't worry, She'll forgive you." Blaze said "Just, Go buy some chocolates and a big box of cupcakes."

"I agree with him." Spike said.

"You think?" Shinning asked.

"Of course! It's the best way to say i'm sorry." Spike said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Shinning said as Spike and Blaze followed Shinning.

"Nice idea with the cupcakes." Spike said.

"She's going to need something to throw at him that doesn't hurt him." Blaze said as the two chuckled.

* * *

Later that night.

Spike and Blaze sat outside with a bag of popcorn as they watched Shinning go flying into the air as cupcakes came flying out towards him.

"That's more then ten yards." Blaze said holding out his hand.

"Remind me to never make a bet with a seven year old kid." Spike said giving Blaze ten bits "How did you know he'll go passed ten feet?"

"She's pregnant, When a pregnant mare is angry her magic will be ten times that of a normal unicorn and since she's an alicorn i knew she would be a lot more powerful." Blaze said making Spike jaw drop.

"I'm telling Twilight not to let you go through her books." Spike said.

"Who said i was reading mommy's books?" Blaze said with a sly smile.

Blaze placed his bit's into his pocket and chowed on some popcorn as he saw Shinning try again to speak with his wife.

"Honey, I'm sorry."

Again Shinning went flying as Twilight came walking out of the house and saw her son and Spike sitting in some chairs as they watched Shinning and Cadance fight.

"You two are watching them fight?" She asked.

"Yup." Both of her boy's said.

"How much did you bet?" She asked looking at her brother go flying again.

"I bet ten bit's for ten feet and Blaze bet 20 bits for a long flight." Spike said.

"And you won?" She asked Spike.

"No, I won." Blaze said with a smile.

Twilight couldn't believe it. Her son manged to beat Spike in a bet. In all the years she had lived with Spike she could never win a bet.

"And how did you win?" Twilight asked wanting to know his secret.

"Well, Since she's pregnant and being very emotional. So her magic would be ten times more powerful then any normal mare and since she's an alicorn it would be ten times worst for Uncle Shinning." Blaze said hoping his mother wouldn't question how he knew this.

"Have you been reading my books again?"

"No, You told me to stop so i did." Blaze said sinking into his seat.

"Have you been in the attic?"

Blaze began to sweat "N-No."

"I'm buying a lock for the attic door." Twilight saw her brother go flying again "I have five bit's he'll give up in an hour."

"I have 10 bit's for two hour's." Spike said.

"I have 20 bit's on Uncle Shinning giving up right now." Blaze said making both Spike and Twilight look at him as Shinning walked by them.

"I'm going to crash on your couch." Shinning said making his way inside.

Both Spike and Twilight couldn't believe they just lost to Blaze "How did you know he was going to give up?" Twilight asked.

"Did you not see him land in the thorn bushes?" Blaze said as he took the bit's from his mother and his uncle Spike "I'm going to go clean up and get ready for bed." Blaze smiled to himself as he made his way into the house.

"He reminds me of you." Spike said getting out of his chair.

Twilight smiled as she made her way into the house "_I knew reading to him when he was a baby was a smart idea._"

Twilight saw her brother pulling thorns out of his side as she made her way up the stairs "Night Shinning."

"Yeah, You too." Shinning said as he yelp in pain as he pulled out another thorn.

She made her towards her room when she heard Cadance and Blaze talking "Don't do what your uncle Shinning does."

"I won't Auntie Cadance. Mommy tough me to treat a filly right." Blaze said with a smile as he placed his bit's into his piggy bank.

"How much do you have saved up?"

"About 40 bit's."

"That's a lot of bit's. What are you going to buy with your bit's?"

"I'm going to buy Luna a birthday gift. I saw this necklace that has a blue gem that is shaped like a half moon. I just need ten more bit's before i have enough to buy it for her."

"Your so sweet." Cadance said "I'll give you ten bit's to scratch my back."

"Okay!" Blaze quickly rushed over to his aunt as he used his finger's to scratch Cadance's back.

Twilight quickly rushed to her room and grabbed her camera and took a picture "_Another one for the scrap book._"

Twilight made her way back to her room and pulled out her scrap book as she placed the picture on her book.

She went to close the book when she notice a baby picture of Blaze when he was three years old and the memory came flooding back into her mind.

* * *

Blaze sat on the couch with a sippy cup in his hands as his mother sat reading a book.

"And that's how Equestria was founded." Twilight said with a smile as she looked at her son as he sucked on his sippy cup "Did you enjoy the story?"

Blaze just smiled "I take the smile as a yes." She kissed Blaze on the cheek as she used her magic to put back the book "Someone needs a new diaper." She said smelling Blaze.

"Let's change you." Twilight used her magic to pick Blaze up and placed him on the changing table "I need to stop feeding you carrot's." Twilight said as she cleaned Blaze butt and it made Blaze giggle. She put a new diaper on Blaze "All clean."

She picked up her son and made her way back to the couch as she pulled out another book and began to read.

After awhile Blaze wanted another sippy cup so she got up and made him another bottle.

She gave Blaze the sippy cup as she sat down next to him and found the chapter she was on. What came next made Twilight eyes go wide "Thank you. Mommy."

Twilight couldn't believe it. Her son just spoke for the first time. Twilight quickly rushed to find her camera as she snapped a picture "My little boy said his first words!"

* * *

As the memory ended. Twilight was sad as she looked back towards Blaze room.

"_He's growing up so fast... I wish time would go slower!_" She closed the book so she wouldn't go through the pages at all the picture's and memory's of her and Blaze.

She put the book back and made her way into the bath room to go get a quick shower so she could get ready for bed.

After her shower she made her towards her son room to see Blaze sound asleep next to Cadance as Cadance was sound asleep. Twilight pulled out her camera and took a picture. After she took the picture she used her magic to pull the cover's over the two and made sure they were tucked in. She gave her son a kiss on the cheek and made her way out the room. She turned off the light and crawled into bed.

"_Tomorrow, I'll have to pack up Spike and Blaze for out trip to Canterlot for our Family reunion... I hope everything goes well._" Twilight closed her eyes as she tired to get some sleep.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Rainbow Dash, Run away

Chapter 6. Rainbow Dash, Run away

* * *

Cadance slowly opened her eyes to see Blaze sound asleep next her. She smiled down at him as she looked out the window to see the sun slowly rising.

There came a knock at the door and Cadance eyes narrowed "Who is it?"

"It's me, Your loving husband... I brought you and Blaze breakfast." Shinning said praying his wife would let him in.

"Leave the food by the door." She said as she waited for her husband to leave.

She could hear a sigh "Alright dear." She heard the trays and heard his hoof steps as he made his way down the stairs.

Cadance felt Blaze move as he rubbed his eyes "Are you still mad at Uncle Shinning?"

"No, Just torturing him." She said with a smile as she used her magic to open the door and brought in their food "Mmm, Pancakes."

Blaze smiled as he saw the big stack of pancakes in front of him "This looks good."

"It is, Shinning makes the best pancakes." Cadance said as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"We should have breakfast in bed more often." Blaze said with a smile.

"Next time you come and visit us, I'll make sure Shinning cooks us breakfast every morning." Cadance said with a smile.

"Are you still mad at Shinning for what he said about Spike?" Blaze asked.

"No, I'm over the comment he made yesterday." She said taking a sip of her tea "But, I'm going to act like it for a little while to see how he makes up for it."

"Your evil." Blaze said with a chuckled.

"I'm not evil. I'm a wife and soon to be mother." She said with a smile.

* * *

Twilight placed Blaze cloths into a suit case as she made sure he had everything he needed.

"Shirt, Check. Pants, Check. Socks, Checks. Underwear, Checks. Suit, Check." Twilight smiled as she closed the suit case and placed it with the other's "Now, To go get some lunch."

Twilight made her way down the stairs and she saw Shinning still on the couch reading a book.

"Cadance still mad at you?" Twilight asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, I've made her breakfast and lunch and she still hasn't came out of her room!"

"Keep trying Shinning, She'll come out sooner or later." Twilight made her way into the kitchen to make her self something to eat.

She looked out the window to see the little colts and fillies out enjoying this beautiful day.

Then it hit her "_Where is Blaze and Spike?_" She quickly rushed into the living room "Where is my son and my number one assistant!?"

Shinning looked at his sister "Mom and Dad took them out to enjoy this beautiful day."

"And you didn't want to take them?" She asked looking at her brother.

"I was but mom and dad beat me to the point." Shinning flipped the page "By the way, Rainbow Dash tagged along."

Twilight eyes went wide as she rushed out the door. She rushed back in "Which way did they go?"

"They took a right then a left and that's the last i saw them." She rushed back out the door and took a right then a left.

* * *

Rainbow Dash sat next to Blaze under a tree as Rainbow read Daring Do and the Quest for the Golden Crown Of Fire.

"And that's how Daring Do brought the crown of fire back to it's resting place." Rainbow Dash closed the book and looked to her side to see Blaze out cold as he laid on her side "_Awe, He fell asleep._"

Rainbow Dash pulled out another book and began to read as she let Blaze use her like a pillow.

* * *

Twilight searched high and low as she searched for her son "_If i find out she took Blaze out for another flight in the sky with out me knowing she's going to lose her title as Aunt Rainbow Dash!_"

Twilight found herself in the park and saw her parents sitting on a park bench talking with each other while Spike was playing with Apple Bloom. She couldn't see Blaze and was getting worried.

She looked up in the sky to see if she could spot Rainbow Dash "_No clouds... I don't see her!_" She looked back down at the park and looked towards the trees and that's when she saw Rainbow Dash with a book and a sleeping Blaze.

"_Oh thank Celestia. She didn't do anything stupid._" Twilight sighed as she was glad to see her son safe and sound.

She made her way over to Rainbow Dash "Hello, Rainbow Dash."

Dash looked up to see Twilight standing there "Uh oh, I'm dead!"

"You are not dead Rainbow Dash, In fact i'm proud of you." Twilight said "Maybe i'll let you foal sit more often."

Dash rolled her eyes "Last time i foal sit for you, You through me out the window because i took Blaze flying."

"He was two and you took him flying! Of course i would throw you out a window!" Twilight shouted. Blaze eyes cracked open to the sound of his mother's voice.

"M-Mom?" Blaze looked at his mother "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you guys were at the park, So i came to join you all."

Blaze smiled "Wanna go play on the swings?"

"Sure." Blaze got to his feet as his mother walked along side him.

* * *

The Next Day.

The sun was high in the sky as Twilight and her family were aboard the train heading to Canterlot for the Family Reunion.

Twilight looked to her side to see her son passed out asleep on her side. This brought a smile to her face as she notice the smile on his face.

Twilight looked back out the window as she saw Canterlot coming into view.

Twilight looked back at her sleeping son "_If they do anything to make Blaze cry, I will bust some heads!_" She thought as she heard the train began to slow "Wake up Blaze, Were here."

Blaze eyes slowly opened as he looked up at his mother "W-Were here?"

"Yup, Were in Canterlot."

Blaze looked out the window to see the ponies walking around and town. Then he saw the castle and a smile came to his face.

Twilight notice Spike was still sound asleep in his seat "Wait here sweetie, I have to wake up Spike."

Blaze nodded as he continued to look out the window.

"Wake up Spike." Twilight said giving him a light shake.

"Five more minutes." Spike said pushing her hoof away and turned away from Twilight.

"Spike! Rarity is outside waiting for you!" Twilight said hoping this would get him up.

"She's in Ponyville." Spike said still keeping his eyes shut.

Twilight glared at the dragon "Spike! Apple Bloom is here and she is mad about you kissing Sweetie Belle!" Blaze said.

Spike jumped out of his seat "HIDE ME!" Twilight watched as Spike hid under her.

"He's up now, Can we get off the train now?" Blaze asked.

Spike looked up at Blaze and glared at him "I'll get you back for this." Spike said getting back onto his feet as Twilight looked at Spike.

"If you lay one claw on Spike, I'll make sure you don't get any gems for a week." She said.

Spike looked at Twilight in horror "Y-Your bluffing!"

"Try me Spike." Twilight said glaring back at Spike.

"Okay! I won't lay a claw on him!" Spike said getting down onto his hands and knees.

"Good." She looked at Blaze "Let's go get our things."

"Okay!" Blaze said following his mother.

Spike got back onto his feet "_I told Twilight i wouldn't lay a claw on him... But i didn't say anything about a tail_." Spike said chuckling as he made his way off the train.

* * *

Twilight smiled as she saw her old home.

"I have all your room's ready." Star said with a smile "And i made sure Spike had a nice place to sleep as well."

Spike was happy to hear about that.

"You didn't have to do that Mom." Twilight said as she followed her parents inside her old home when she was just a filly.

"I did, Since the family reunion is being held here in Canterlot this year, I want my kids to be home for it." Star said as she turned on the lights.

Blaze looked around and saw the pictures of his mother as filly along with Shinning. One picture made Blaze giggle "Why is Uncle Shinning's mane like that?"

Twilight looked at the picture and chuckled "He was trying to die his hair and left it on to long and it went green on him."

"It wasn't my fault! Mom said it should only stay in for at least three hours!" Shinning said.

"No, I told you that." Twilight said with a smile.

Shinning paused for a second trying to recover the memory. The hamster in his head working the wheel stopped and the memory came flying into his mind "YOU CHANGE MOM'S NOTE!"

Twilight grin changed into a big smile "You didn't take me out for ice cream that day, So, I rewrote mom's note."

Shinning went to tackle his sister when a purple aurora flew around his body "Don't even think about it shinning." Twilight said with a smile as he fell to the ground with an thump.

"I don't want you two fighting while your here!" Star said looking at her two kids.

"Alright." Both of her kids side.

* * *

Twilight placed her bags in her room and looked around.

"It's been a long time since i have been here."

Blaze looked around his mother's old room and notice all the books "You have a lot of books."

Twilight chuckled as she looked at the books "Yes, When i was younger i was into books."

"You still are." Blaze said. His mother has a whole room full of books back at home.

Twilight chuckled "There is nothing wrong in reading."

Blaze notice a few of his mother's dolls sitting on a shelf "The only shelf that doesn't have books."

Twilight looked at the shelf and notice the dolls "Mr Bunny!" She used her magic to pick him up "I forgot all about him!"

"Mr Bunny?"

"He was one of my toy's when i was just a foal." She said as she looked at how old it was "The years haven't been kind to you."

Blaze chuckled.

Twilight looked out the window to see the sun slowly going down "We should put our thing's away and get ready for dinner."

"Okay!" Blaze said as he opened up his bag and pulled out some of his cloths.

When they were finished unpacking they made their way down stairs to get a delicious dinner.

After they ate Twilight pulled the cover's over her son as she got comfy in her old bed.

"Night Blaze, Night Spike." Twilight said as she used her magic to turn the light off.

"Night Mom." Blaze said closing his eyes.

"Night Twi." Spike said enjoying the nice soft basket.

* * *

The Next Morning.

Blaze sat there as his mother brushed his hair as she check to make sure his cloths matched.

"Mom, Are we done?"

"Just about sweetie, I want to make sure you look your best when we go to the reunion." She said as she brushed his short hair.

"Twilight! Hurry up!" Shinning called from down stairs.

"Just a moment!" She yelled back "Alright, Your done."

"Finally." Spike said as she placed his book down "Let's get going."

Twilight watched as Spike left the room. She looked back at her son "Now, Before we go I want to go over a few things with you."

"Okay." Blaze said listening to his mother.

"I want you to be on your best behavior. And if anypony makes fun of you or hurts your feelings i want you to tell me, Okay?" Blaze nodded "And don't wonder off, Stay close to me at all times, Okay?" Blaze nodded.

"Okay, Mom."

"Okay." She kissed the top of her son's forehead "Let's get going." Blaze hopped down off the bed and walked along side his mother.

* * *

Twilight looked at the many looks she was getting from the other family member's that were staring at her and her son.

Spike huffed as he heard the whisper's "_If they don't knock it off i'll show them how angry a dragon can get!_"

"Dusk! Star! It's so wonderful to see you again!" Twilight looked to see a purple mare with pink hair.

"Mindnight! It's soo good to see you too!" Star said giving her a hug.

"How are you doing Midnight?" Dusk asked.

"I am doing. I see you brought the whole family!" Midnight said with a big smile "Twilight! It's been so long since I've last seen you!" Midnight notice Blaze standing next to Twilight "And this must be Blaze!" Midnight said as she used her magic to give Blaze a red sucker "We have an area for the kids to play at so the adults can have a little peace and quite, But if Blaze wants to be with the adults that is fine."

"I think he'll be fine with me for now." Twilight said.

"If you change your mind he's welcome to join the other's." Midnight said "Now, We have plenty of food so go ahead and get yourself's something to eat while i go attend to a few matter's." Midnight said making her way towards the kitchen.

Twilight notice Shinning and Cadance talking with some of the other family member's.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go get something to eat." She said making her way towards the table.

"She had to bring that _**Thing**_ with her? I can understand the dragon but that ugly thing." The mare said to her husband.

"I agree. If i was her i would have thrown that _**Thing**_ into the forest." Another mare said.

"I would have given it to my kids as a pet." A stallion said.

Twilight's rage began to grow as she heard the ponies whispered.

That's when Twilight notice her son was gone.

* * *

Blaze ran and ran.

Tear's falling to the ground as he ran.

Blaze found himself in the castles garden, The little pound near the fountain that his mother took him to everyday after school. He found the stone bench and sat down. He looked into the water as he looked at his face "_I couldn't i be a pony..._" The tear's fell down his cheeks as he threw a rock into the water.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, I have an update for you all. I won't be writing for a couple of day's. My copy of Kingdom Hearts 1.5 came in and i'm going to be putting in a lot of time playing that and i will be putting a lot of time playing Grand Theft Auto 5 that is coming out Tuesday, In my free time i will try to work on chapter's. **


	7. Chapter 7 Talking, Luna, Flash

Chapter 7. Talking, Luna, Flash.

* * *

Blaze wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked into the water.

"Mind if i join you?" Blaze looked to see a stallion. His coat was a light blue as his mane was a dark blue.

"S-Sure." Blaze said scooting over.

The stallion sat down next to Blaze as he looked out onto the pond "Names Night Shimmer, What's yours?"

"B-Blaze, Blaze Sparkle." He said looking at Night Shimmer.

"Nice to meet you Blaze Sparkle. What brings you out to the garden this late at night?" Night asked as he looking at Blaze.

"J-Just needed some fresh air." Blaze said "W-what about you?"

"Needed some fresh air." Night said "It's been pretty busy lately."

"It must be, Princess Luna is on a trip." Blaze said. Blaze notice Night had a confused look on his face "What's wrong?"

Night shook his head as he looked back at Blaze "N-Nothing is wrong. Yes, It has been busy with Princess Luna gone on her trip." Night rubbed the back of his neck "What's the real reason your out here?"

Blaze looked back at the pond "I-It's nothing."

"You sure? I think i could help you out." Night said.

"I-I was at a family reunion and they were calling me it or thing... They were whispering when they said it but i could still hear them." Blaze felt the tears returning.

"I see, I can relate."

Blaze looked back at Night shocked "You can?"

Night just nodded "I was raised by donkey's."

"Y-You were raised by donkey's?"

"Yup. My Mother, Father, Sister and Brother were donkey's. I was the only pony in the town and i was made fun of all the time." Night said as he picked up a rock and skipped it across the water "Even some family member's didn't like me."

"W-What did you do about it?" Blaze asked.

"At first i wanted to hide in my room and never come out." Night skipped another rock then looked at Blaze "Then i learned to not let their words get to me, I had family member's who did love me for who i was and friends that cared for me. Just remember, No matter what happens in life, You have family and friends to always be there for you to help pick you right back up."

Blaze smiled as he watched Night skip another rock across the pond.

"Did i manged to help?" Night asked.

"You did."

"Good, Now." Night stood "How about we get you back to your mother, She must be worried sick about you."

Blaze eyes went wide "Mom's going to kill me!"

"Worst thing is you are grounded for a month." Night said "You look tired. How about i let you ride on my back?"

"Okay." Blaze climbed on to Night's back as they made their way back into the city.

* * *

Twilight huffed as she walked down the street's of Canterlot.

"T-Twilight? Are you okay?" Spike asked.

"No! I am not alright!" Twilight snapped "My son is missing! Those stuck of ponies calling my son _it_ and _thing_!"

"Did you have to throw one of them across the room just to get your point across?" Spike asked.

"YES! If i didn't do what i did, They would have kept stepping all over my son! He's done nothing to them!" She said as she notice the guard ponies in the sky "I hope i manged to get the guards out quick enough."

* * *

Night walked down the street as he saw Princess Twilight Sparkle walking down the street with her dragon friend "I found your mother Blaze."

Blaze looked over at his mother "S-She looks mad."

"She does, But i highly doubt it's about you." Night said as they made their way towards Twilight.

Twilight looked at Spike "We have been all over the city... Where could he be?"

"Mommy!" Twilight looked up to see her son running towards her. Before Twilight knew it she felt Blaze arm's wrap around her leg "I'm soo sorry for running away."

Twilight hugged him back "Don't you ever do that again! You had me worried sick about you!" She had a few tears run down her cheek as she held her son.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's okay." She said as he continued to hold her son. She pulled away "Your grounded for a year for running away."

Blaze frowned "You were right Mr Night."

Twilight blinked and looked up to see a stallion with a dark blue mane and a light blue coat standing there "Mom, This is Night Shimmer, He helped me find you."

"Thank you for finding my son." Twilight said "How can i ever repay you?"

"Don't need to repay me, Just knowing he's back in his mother's arms is all i need." Night said with a smile.

"Are you sure i can't repay you?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure." Night said. The bell rang as Night's eyes went wide. He looked at the clock tower to see it was midnight "I have to go! You all take care!" He took off running as he made his way back towards the castle.

Twilight blinked a few times as she watched the stallion take off running.

* * *

Luna sat in her room as she read through her book.

She heard the bell rang. She looked at her clock "_It's midnight... Where is Night?" _She thought as she looked towards her door "_He's never this late._" She stood as she made her way towards her door. She opened the door and stuck her head out as she looked down the halls "_There he is._"

She watched as the stallion came running up towards her as he was out of breath "I-I'm sorry (Gasp) i-i'm late." He said.

"It is alright, Whatever kept you from coming in on time, It must have been important." She said she allowed Night to enter her room.

"It was." Night said as she followed her inside "I'm kinda surprise to see you here."

"What do you mean? I'm always here." She said as she took a seat in her spot as she reopened her book.

"Well, A little birdie told me you were on a trip." Night said with a smile as Luna raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"And who told you that?" She asked.

"Prince Blaze."

Luna quickly looked back at her book "He must have been mistaken."

"That's what i thought when he told me you were gone."

She quickly looked back at Night "You didn't tell him i was still here did you!?"

"_So, She told him a lie... Naughty Princess._" Night thought as his smile grew bigger.

"Did you tell him i was still here!?" She said getting up as she glared at Night.

"I told him you were gone, I figured had a reason lying to him."

Luna was glad he told him she was still gone. She sat back down in her spot as she went back to reading "I have a very good reason."

"Mind telling me?" Night said as he took a seat next to her "After all, I think your assistant needs to know these things."

Luna took a deep breath then exhaled "I told Blaze i was going on a trip and i wouldn't be able to visit him in his dreams for awhile."

"Why?" Night asked.

"The reason i'm doing this is... It's because of Twilight."

Night could see sadness in her eyes as she looked blankly at the book "What does Twilight have to do with you not visiting Blaze?"

She looked over at Night "She asked me to leave her son alone after i told him to kiss this filly her met at school."

"And she got mad about it?" Night asked.

"Yes, She sent me a very angry yet detailed letter." Luna said looking back at her book.

"Well, This was the worst time for you to go on your fake trip." Night said as he looked at Luna.

"And why do you say that?" She asked looking back at Night.

"Blaze was out in the garden crying."

Luna's eyes when wide 'Who made him cry!?" Night felt anger coming from the Princess of the Night.

"He was at a family reunion and they kept calling him _it _and _thing_ and he ran to the garden." Night said.

Night could still feel the anger coming off the Princess "How dare they! They will know fear when i am done with them!" Luna's eyes began to glow.

"WAIT!" Night yelled breaking Luna out of her trance "I talked with Blaze and told him about my past. I had family member's who did the same thing to me when i was little. And i heard Twilight thrown one of them into a wall."

Luna blinked "Twilight threw one?"

"Yes, She throw a pony into a wall." Night said.

Luna looked out into the night sky "Then she has everything under control."

"Maybe you should talk with her." Night said "You seem to really care for Blaze if your willing to spread nightmares into these ponies dreams."

"She wouldn't want to speak with me." She said as she stood and made her way towards her window.

"She might after what happened tonight." Night said following her "She might want you around her son more."

Luna closed her eyes as she felt the night air blow through her mane.

"It never hurts to ask." Night said.

Luna opened her eyes and looked over at Night "I shall, If she is still here tomorrow i shall speak with her."

"Good." Night said as he made his way over towards the door "Since that's out of the way, I'm going to go get some work done, I'll be back with all the paper's you'll need to sign."

Luna looked back out at the night sky as she watched the many lights of Canterlot slowly die out.

"_Maybe she won't be as angry with me as she was with her letter._" Luna thought as she watched the last light in Canterlot go out.

* * *

Twilight sat in her living room with a cup of coffee as she watched the morning sun being to raise.

"I see somepony is up early." Twilight looked over to see Shinning standing there.

"Just have a few things on my mind." She said as she looked back out the window "I see Cadance let you back in to her room."

Shinning took a seat next to his little sister "After what happened last night, She forgave me." Twilight chuckled "What's on your mind kiddo?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Are you sure? I could help out." He said.

Twilight looked at her brother "I've got into a fight with Flash before coming here."

"You did? What did he do that made you two fight?" Shinning asked.

"I found out Luna told Blaze to kiss that filly i told you about, And he said it wasn't any harm and at the time i was really angry... I yelled at him he tried to keep calm and it got to the point where I said I didn't want to see him anymore." Twilight looked away from her brother as she looked into the cup in front of her.

"Maybe you should apologize." Shinning said "If you were the one that said you didn't want to see him anymore, You should be the one to apologize."

"I know... I just don't know... This isn't the first time we fought like this." Twilight said looking back at Shinning "It have fights here and there and they get pretty heavy to the point he walks out. He always comes back..."

"And he didn't come back this time." Shinning said.

Twilight just nodded as she looked back at her cup "I-I don't know what to do." Shinning notice the tears making it's way down her cheek.

"Maybe this is a good thing." Twilight looked at her brother with a shocked look on his face "Before you bite my head off, Hear me out." Shinning said raising his hoof "If you two are always fighting like this maybe you two should take a break, And try to figure out why you two keep fighting."

Twilight looked back at her mug as she thought over what Shinning told her.

"M-Maybe your right... Maybe we should take a break from each other." Twilight looked back at her brother "Thanks."

"Any time kiddo." Shinning said as he gave her a hug "Now, I'm going to go make breakfast for Cadance... You want something?"

"I'll take you world famous pancakes."

"A stack of my famous pancakes coming right up!" He said making his way into the kitchen.

Twilight looked back out the window "_I better go speak with Celestia about getting Flash resigned back to Canterlot for awhile._"

"I smell pancakes!" Twilight looked towards the stairs to see Blaze running down the stairs.

She watched as he son run into the kitchen "_And i think i'll bring Blaze with me, I know he'll want to visit Luna while were here._" Twilight took a sip of her coffee as she got up off the couch as she made her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I have been busy playing Kingdom Hearts 1.5 and GTA 5. I have been taking breaks just so i can write but it's hard when there is so much to do and so little time in the day to do it. Anyways, Tell me what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8 Food Fight, Book

Chapter 8. Food Fight, Book.

* * *

Twilight walked through the halls of Canterlot castle.

"And that's the last of the paper work." Night said as he walked along side Celestia "Luna is all caught up on all of her work."

"I am glad." Celestia said with a smile "It's nice having her caught up."

"I'm just doing my job your highness." Night said as he looked in front of them. He was surprise to see Twilight there this early in the morning.

"Twilight, It's good to see you." Celestia said with a smile "And it's good to see you too Blaze." Celestia notice somepony was missing "Where is Spike?"

"Spike is back at home with some gems." Twilight said with a smile.

"What brings you by?" Celestia asked as they continued to walk down the hall.

"I came to speak with you about a few things and i figured Blaze would want to come visit you and Luna." She said as they walked.

"Well, Your lucky!" Night said "She just got back from her little trip."

"When did she go on a tri-" Celestia was cut off by Night "You remember your highness, She went on that trip you sent her on."

Celestia didn't know what was going on but she decided to go along with it "Oh, Right, I've been working so hard lately I completely forgot."

"Anyways, If you want I can take Blaze to go visit Luna while you two talk." Night said.

"Thank you Night." Twilight said as she used her magic to place her son onto his feet "You stay out of trouble, Alright?"

"I will." Blaze said with a smile as he followed Night down the hall leaving the two Princess's alone to talk.

Twilight watched as her son walked down the halls with Night which brought a smile to her face.

"Now, What is it you wish to talk about?" Celestia asked.

Twilight snapped out of her day dream and looked back at Celestia "I wanted to talk to you about Flash."

"Oh? Something wrong?" She asked as they walked.

"Flash and I have been fighting a lot lately... And i was wondering if maybe you could transfer him back to Canterlot for awhile till I can work out a few things." Twilight said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I see. I shall make the arrange meant's right away." Celestia said as they walked.

Luna stepped out of her room with a smile on her face as she closed her door.

* * *

"_That will teach them not to hurt my Blaze like they did last night._" Luna said as she made her way down the hall.

Night turned the corner to see Luna walking away from her room "Oh Princess!" Night called out.

Luna turned her head to see Night turning the corner "Night, I thought you would have gone home by no-" Her words were cut off when she saw Blaze standing next to Night "_Night is going to get it when i'm done with him!_"

"See, I told you she would be surprised." Night said with a smile Blaze ran up to her and gave her leg a hug.

"I'm happy your back from your trip!" Blaze said as he hugged her.

Luna anger was quickly gone as she felt Blaze hug her "I'm happy i'm back too little one."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, I have a few things to do before I can leave." Night said as he waved good bye to the two as he made his way back down the hall.

* * *

A dark figure watched as Night Shimmer walked way.

"Soon, Soon I shall visit you my dear brother." The figure said as it moved through the shadows.

* * *

Celestia and Twilight found themselves outside in the garden.

"So this Night Shimmer was hired right after i moved?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Came highly recommend by an old friend of mine." Celestia said "Luna didn't want his help at first but in time she excepted his help and it has been nice."

"I bet, With her always visiting Blaze in his dreams it must make her happy knowing her work is done." Twilight said.

This made Celestia raise and eyebrow "She has been visiting Blaze in his dreams?"

"Yes, After I learned Flash nor Spike told Blaze to kiss this little filly named Blossom Cake. It dawned on me that Luna has been visiting my son's dreams."

"So that's why you sent her a letter."

Twilight blinked as the cogs in her head turned and it hit her like a ton of bricks "I didn't send her a letter."

"I remember clearly you did send her a letter. It was with all those other letter's you sent me." She said.

The cogs in her head turned even faster "NONONONONONONONONONONO! I didn't mean to send that to her! Spike must have thought that letter was meant to go but it wasn't!" Twilight was now in panic mode.

"Clam down Twilight." Celestia said "I am sure this can all be fixed if you speak with her."

Twilight froze in her spot "I-I need to go see her! I'll be right back!" She quickly took off running leave Celestia to chuckle "_She is still the same as the day i met her._"

* * *

Night continued to walk down the hall with a saddle bag on his back as he had a check list hanging from his head "And I've got to get some hay and some oats along with some oat meal, Then I'll need to make sure the bakery is open tomorrow night so I can get those yummy honey buns, Then i need to stop by the book store to pick up that book everypony has been talking about, Then i need to ge-" Night's words were cut off as he felt somepony run right into him.

Night fell to the ground with a thud as the paper rolled back up into his hat making him look face to face with Twilight Sparkle. Night felt his cheeks heat up as his mind went blank.

Twilight and Night both continued to look into each other's eyes as they seemed to be lost in their own worlds.

Night was the first to break out of his little day dream "Um... I don't want to sound rude but my back is starting to hurt."

Twilight blinked then quickly jumped off Night "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry to speak with Luna."

Night got back onto his hoofs as he looked at Twilight "It is alright, Luna and Blaze should be in the kitchen getting something to eat. Well Luna might be getting something to eat since this is her dinner time."

"T-Thanks." Twilight continued to look at Night.

"Your welcome, I'm glad that you could come by the castle this morning." Night said.

Twilight raised an eyebrow to this "Y-You are?"

"Yeah, Luna said you sent her this angry yet detailed letter to her."

"I-I didn't mean to send it to her! I was going to burn that stupid letter and forget the whole Blossom case." Twilight said as she felt guilty for even writing that stupid letter.

"I had a feeling that letter wasn't meant for her." Night said "Why don't I take you to go see Luna?"

"Y-You don't have to do that."

"I do." Night said as he started walking. Twilight walked up along side him.

"So... Blaze told me about you being raised by donkey's."

Night just smiled "Yup, My mother and father were donkey's and so were my brother and sister."

"And how did that happen... If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all, My mother was the one who found me, I was in a basket when they found me with a note attached to my blanket asking them to watch over me and keep me safe." Night looked over at Twilight "My real mother asked that they keep the name Night Shimmer. And that did."

"Was it hard for you growing up with donkey's?"

"It was, When I got my cutie mark." Night pointed to the night sky shimmering on his flank "They made fun of me for a long time. My sister and brother would help keep some of the bullies away, A few years later I made a few friends and I got to have a girlfriend for the first year of school till we figured it would be better to be friends." Night said as he chuckled of the memory of how they both tried to let the other down easy with out hurting each other.

Twilight chuckled "So your friends and Family helped you out during school?"

Night nodded "Even when I went to college in Manehattan it got easy for since i got to be with my own kind... But that still didn't work out in my favor when my brother and sister started getting bullied by some idiots and i stepped in to try and stop them but I got thrown into a dumpster and was ladled by the stupid stallion's donkey lover. I let it slide and moved forward. After college I got a job working at a book shop in Canterlot a few years back and then got sent here not to long ago." Night said to Twilight.

Twilight was kinda surprised he would give her his whole life story.

"We're here." Night said as he opened the door "I'll let you speak with Luna, It was nice talking with you Twilight and if you ever want to know more about me you know where to find me."

Twilight blinked a few times "O-Okay... Thanks Night."

"Any time your highness." He gave her a quick bow and made his way away from her.

"_H-He's really nice... I'll have to ask Luna what she thinks of him._" Twilight thought as she walked into the kitchen to see Luna laughing with pudding in her mane and on her coat.

"You think you can just throw that pudding at me and get away with it!?" She said as she used her magic to lift up some pudding.

Twilight notice her son using a plate as a shield "You were the one who pushed my face into the cake!"

Luna threw the pudding towards Blaze. Blaze tried his hardest to block the pudding but it wasn't good enough.

Luna couldn't help but laugh as she watch Blaze remove the pudding from his eyes as he bent down and grabbed a large piece of cake "You wouldn't dare throw that me!" Luna said as she used her magic to pick up some more pudding.

"Try me, _Princess._"

Twilight slowly backed up out of the room knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Just as she closed the door she heard Blaze war cry as she heard Luna scream.

"_Note to self: Keep all food locked up when Luna visits._" Twilight as she heard the two laughing.

She slowly opened the door to see Blaze and Luna both sitting at the table laughing as Luna used a rag to clean off Blaze face "I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun." Luna said as she got the last of the pudding and cake off Blaze face.

"We have to do this more often." Blaze said as he watched Luna use her magic to remove the cake and pudding from her face.

"I do not think so. I think the maids will be very upset if we keep making a mess in the kitchen." Luna said as she saw all of the cake and pudding all over the walls, Floors and ceiling.

"How about in my dreams? We can make a big mess there and no pony has to clean it up." He said with a smile.

"I'll think about." She said.

"Wow, I leave you two alone and you make a huge mess in the kitchen... Glad this wasn't back home." Twilight said walking into the room "Looks like you'll have to have another bath before we do anything else today." She said with a smile.

"It is my fault this happened." Luna said "I was only trying to make him laugh and it got out of hoof."

"It is alright, I know you two are good friends." She said she notice Luna keeping her eyes away from her "Anyways, I wanted to talk with for a moment if that is alright with you?"

Luna looked at Twilight "_She's mad... I hope she allows me to see her son once in a while._" Luna nodded "Of course."

"Blaze you just stay here, We girls need to have talk just in the hall." Twilight said as the two walked out leaving Blaze to wonder what was going on.

"_Well... Auntie Cadance told me not to ease drop... And I won't._" Blaze crossed his arms "_Being good sucks._" Blaze thought as he looked at the big mess in the room "_I think we might have gotten a bit carried away... I hope I don't need to clean all this..._"

* * *

Luna stepped out and just waited for Twilight to yell or scream at her.

"I'm sorry." Luna looked at Twilight with a shocked look on her face "That letter I sent you was never meant to be sent." Twilight said as she continued to speak "In my anger I over looked that Blaze see's you as a friend then a family member like the rest. You were his first friend, And as a friend you were just trying to help him out. I am sorry you had to read my angry letter but that is not how a feel and truth be told I am glad you are watching over him and keeping him safe in his dreams."

Luna didn't know what to say "I am glad to know you do not truly feel that way about me."

Twilight smiled "I'm going to need a foal sitter tomorrow since I have to handle a few things with some family member's, Do you think you could watch Blaze for me?"

"Of course I can watch Blaze while you handle your family member's." Luna said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll bring him by first thing tomorrow morning." The bell rung singling it was noon "We better be going, I have to go shopping for a few things and Blaze wanted to get something with his bit's he saved up."

Twilight opened the door "Come on Blaze, We have to get going."

"Alright mom!" Blaze said getting off the chair and making his way towards his mother.

"Bye you two, Have a great day." Luna said as they said their goodbyes.

* * *

Night looked at his list in front of him.

"I've gotten everything on my list... Wait forgot about that book at the book store."

Night heard the bell ring "Great, It's noon... I'm going to be dragging at working tomorrow." Matt sighed as he made his way towards the book store.

* * *

Blaze pouted as they entered the book store.

"I thought we were going to go to my store first?" Blaze asked.

"I just want to pick up that book everypony has been talking about." Twilight said as she looked through the rows of books.

When she couldn't find the book she was looking for she walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, How may I help you?" The mare asked with a smile.

"Hello, I'm looking for a book call-"

"The Time Hero. I'm sorry but I just sold my last copy to that stallion right there." The mare said pointing over to a blue stallion browsing through some books.

"Night?"

Night raised his head from a book he was looking through and saw Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Blaze Sparkle "Hey! Twilight, Blaze! Funny running into you two here!"

"We have been running into each other lately." Twilight said with a smile.

"I've notice. So, What brings you two here?" Night asked as he placed the book back on the shelf.

"Well, I came here to see if I can find that book everypony has been talking about."

"The Time Hero. Yeah, I just got my hoof's on the last copy in town." Night said pulling out the book "I was glad I put in an order."

Twilight smile faded "Guess I'll have to wait for them to make more copy's."

Night felt guilty knowing she wanted to read this book and knowing he had the last copy in town made him feel even worst "Here, You can borrow it." Night said holding out the book.

"Y-You just got it. Go ahead and read it." She said pushing the book back.

"No, You go ahead and read it. I think I can wait a little bit longer." He said placing the book in her saddle bag "And I won't take no for an answer."

Twilight smiled as she let him place the book into her saddle bag "I'll bring it back to you when i finish it."

"Sounds good to me." Night said. He notice the clock on the wall and notice it was now one O'Clock "I'll see you later Twilight, Enjoy the book." He said as he waved goodbye leaving Blaze and Twilight in the book store.

"He's really nice." Blaze said.

"He is." Twilight said as she made her way out of the book store with her son on her back.

* * *

Night placed his bag onto the table as he open the windows to air out the house.

Night made his way to his room and placed the books he got from the book store and placed them on the nightstand. He then made his way towards the shower as he got a quick shower.

After drying off he placed his towel into the dirty close and notice his towels pile of towels growing bigger "Might as well do a load before I go to bed." Night placed the towels into the washer as he made his way back towards his bed.

"Do not turn around." A female voice said.

He felt something sharp poke his side "If you're here to rob be... I don't keep my bit's here, I keep them at the bank."

"I'm not here for bit's. I'm here to tell you stop searching for your sister. She's gone and will not come back." The female voice said.

"You'll have to kill me then, I won't stop searching for her." He said as he felt the whatever this mystery mare was using as a weapon.

"Trust me, You don't want to continue looking for her. She is gone."

"No, She is not gone." Night said still looking towards his bed "She's alive, I can feel it."

The figure slowly moved the weapon she was using on Night and slowly back up into the shadows "Please, Stop looking for her." Night quickly turned around to only see darkness in front of him.

"_W-Where did she go? And why does she want me to stop looking for Sunset?_" Night thought as he looked inside the dark room only to find his cloths inside "_I'll worry about that later._" Night looked towards his bed as his tired mind was to tired to try and figure out what was going on.

He climbed into bed and pull the cover's over his body as he got ready for a good day rest.

* * *

The figure stood just outside of Night's room as she watched him lay in bed.

"_Please, Stop looking for me, I'm not worth finding brother._" She jumped down off the roof and into the ally and made her way through the crowd and made her way towards the train station.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've gotten sick and I have been taking a lot of medicine to help fight this cold. And The Walking Dead Season 3 just came out on Netflix and it's been hard trying to write and catch up on an amazing show. As always hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thank! **


	9. Chapter 9, Sunset, Dream

Chapter 9,Sunset, Dreams.

* * *

Luna laid in her bed with a book in front of her as she heard a soft knock at her door.

"It's open." She said as she continued to read her book.

"I have those honey bun's you wanted and I have a stack of paper's for you to sign." Night said walking into the room with the paper's and box of honey buns on his back.

"Did you say honey buns!?" Luna jumped out of bed and standing in front of Night "I thought they were closed at night?"

"I got up early before coming to work just to get a box just for you." He said with a smile as he watched Luna's horn glow and the box was removed from his box. He watched her eyes go wide as she opened the box.

"Y-You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't, But I wanted too." He said as he walked passed her and placed the paper's on her desk "I have a few things to do, Make sure you read through these paper's and sign them when your done." He said making his way towards the door.

"And where do you think your going?" She asked.

"I have to go to the library, I'll be back before nine. If you don't have those signed you won't be able to visit Blaze tonight." Night said opening the door "So make sure you read them before signing." He closed the door making Luna look at the stack of paper's on her desk.

"_He get's me my favorite honey buns... He's hiding something._" She looked back towards her door "_Time for me to go spy on my assistant._" Luna placed the box of honey buns down as she walked out of her room.

The box slowly opened and a honey bun slowly floated out the door.

* * *

Night looked around making sure no pony was following him.

"_Okay, Now to figure out why that mare wants me not to look for Sunset._" Night walked down the rows of books as he looked for the right ally's.

"Here we are." Night said as he now looked for the right book.

Night found the book he was looking for and he placed it down on the table.

"Page 86." He ran his hoof down the page looking for his sister's name as he found it "Here we go, Last time she was here was eight years ago." He looking through the rest of the pages and couldn't find his sister's name "I know Celestia was her teacher but... Why would she just stop coming." Night forehead met the table hard surface "Och."

Night smelled honey "Luna... Why are you following me?" He looked over to see Luna hiding behind a book cart "I can see you."

Luna stood onto her hoofs "I knew I should have left you behind." She said as she took ate the rest of the honey bun "I wanted to know what you were up too."

"How much did you hear?"

"Just 'eight years ago she was here' part." She said walking up towards Night "Mind telling me who you are looking for?"

Night closed the book he was reading "I'm looking for my sister."

"Oh... And she was here eight years ago?"

"Yes, She was a student of your sister." Night said looking at her "Her name is Sunset Shimmer."

Luna eyes went wide "H-How do you know she's your sister?" She asked trying to cover up her her shocked embarrassed.

"I've done my research... My parents put Sunset in a orphanage when she was just a filly and I was given to a nice family when I was just a foal." Night said looking at the book in front of him "I found my real parents... They died three years later in a fire."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"She's the only one I know is alive... I was told to stop looking for her." He said looking at Luna "I won't."

"What do you mean you were told to stop looking for her?"

"When I got home this morning a hooded mare held I think a knife towards me and to stop looking for her, She told me my sister wasn't worth searching for."

"It would seem she has returned." Luna said "Bad timing, The portal would be close before she gets there."

"W-What are you talking about?" Night asked confused.

"It's hard to explain but I shall do my best to inform you." Luna said sitting down "Your sister was a former student of my sister, who began her studies not long before Twilight did. However, when she did not get the things she desired as quickly as she'd liked, she turned cruel and dishonest, eventually deciding to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. She escaped into a portal to another world."

Night blinked a few times "Years later she returned to steal Twilight's crown, She planed on using it to take over equestria with a teenage army... Which I still don't know how she would have pulled it off.. Anyways, Twilight stopped her and helped her open her eyes. She decided to stay in this world to fix the wrongs she had committed."

"But why try and cover it up?" Night asked.

"My sister wished to cover it up, I really knew nothing about it till that day she stole the crown." Luna said looking at Night "The mare that told you to stop looking for Sunset was Sunset."

"Where is this portal at?"

"It's in the Crystal Empire." Luna said "Why do you asked?"

"I'm going to go see her, I want to know why she doesn't want me looking for her." Night said as he grabbed his book and put it back onto the shelf.

"Well, You won't have to worry about going to that world to see her." Luna said still sitting her her spot.

Night looked at Luna confused.

"The portal closed this morning, It won't open up for another thirty moons." Luna said looking at Night "If i'm right and I am, Sunset is on her way to a closed portal." Luna looked outside at the night sky "Go, I can deal with my paper work till you return."

"Thank you Luna." Night said as he walked up towards her "I owe you."

"Go, Before I change my mind."

Night took off running leaving Luna alone in the library "_Maybe Night can help Sunset return._"

* * *

Twilight sat in front of her cousin, Aunt and Uncle.

"After speaking with other family member's we have come to an agreement, You and you're son are aloud back." The mare said.

"Was that so hard?" Twilight asked as Spike stood next to her with a piece of paper in his claws "I have already paid for the damages, Tomorrow morning we should have this place fix up as new."

Spike looked around the room at the tables that were broken and the pipe that was sticking out where a sink use to be "And the pluming will be fix tonight."

"Then we shall see you tomorrow." The three said leaving Spike and Twilight alone in the room.

"Hard to believe you trashed this room and threw a pony across the room." Spike said rolling up the paper.

"I let my temper get the best of me... I'm just glad Blaze didn't see me lose my cool." She said as she used her magic to open the doors in front of her as Spike followed her outside.

"So... What do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?" Spike asked.

"I was thinking about talking with Night Shimmer, After what he told me about his past... I want to know more about him." She said as she felt her cheeks heat up "What do you plan on doing with your day off?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I was planing on going back home and snack on those gems you gave me, And I might read that book Night gave you." He said with a smile.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I think I can handle walking home by myself... I'm not a baby." Spike said with a huff.

Twilight chuckled "Go before I deiced to put you in a stroller." She said with a joking smile.

Spike glared at her as he made his way back home.

* * *

Twilight looked around for Night Shimmer but couldn't find him any where.

"_Where could he be?_" She thought as she found herself out in the garden.

Twilight saw her son playing with Luna in the garden.

This brought a smile to her face as she heard a voice "I thought you had family member's to deal with?" Twilight turned her head to see Celestia standing next to her with a smile on her face.

"It ended early, So I figured I would talk with Night... You haven't seen him have you?" Twilight asked.

"Luna told me Night was leaving town for a few day's, She wouldn't tell me why." She said as she watched her Sister tickle Blaze. She looked back at Twilight "So you came to speak with Night? What were you two going to talk about?"

Twilight blushed "I-I was just going to talk with him about his past, He told me he was raised by donkey's so I thought I could learn more about how he grew up."

"Guess you'll have to wait then. I was on my way to lunch, If you want you can join me."

Twilight heard her stomach growl "I think I could use some lunch."

Celestia chuckled as the two walked away.

* * *

Sunset slammed her hoofs on the mirror.

"No! This can't be happening!" She sat in front of the mirror as she looked at her reflection "I'll have to wait thirty moons before I can go back."

Sunset closed her eyes as she lowered her head "Mind telling me why you didn't wish to speak with me?"

Sunset whipped her head back to see Night standing there in front of the door.

"H-How did you find me?" She asked getting onto her hoofs.

"I had a talk with Luna, She told me about this portal and why you left." He took a step making Sunset take a step back "I told you I wouldn't stop looking for you."

"You should't have! I'm not worth finding!"

"You are to me!" Night yelled "When I went on a search for my real family and learned you and I were the only one's left of our family, I had to find you." He said taking a step closer "You may think your not worth finding, But you are worth it, I'm your brother and you are my sister."

"I-I've done things... Things that hurt people I care about... I've hurt my friends here as well." Sunset said a she felt the tears run down her cheeks.

"I can help you, I can help you fix the mistakes you have made." He said "Just please, Come with me."

Sunset looked back at the mirror and back at Night "When the portal reopens... I'm going back."

"I won't stop you, But till then." He brought out his hoof "Come with me."

Sunset looked at Night's hoof and took it in her hoofs.

Night smiled "You won't regret it."

Sunset smiled.

* * *

Night looked at his sister next to him as she held her tea in hr magic as they both felt the jolt if the train as they went through a tunnel.

"I've been watching you." She said looking at Night "Ever since Mom gave you to that family."

"Y-You have?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, I would sneak away from the orphanage and would visit you... When you got older I just sat back and made sure you were safe." She said taking a sip of her tea "If a bully hurt you I would use my magic to scare him to make sure he didn't bother you... Since you weren't born a unicorn you couldn't protect yourself."

"So that explain why the bullies either stopped or just called me names." Night said "Then Celestia took you in as her student."

"Yes, My visited stopped and I just studied... T-Then..."

"Then you went mad." Night said finishing her sentence "I know the rest."

"Luna?"

"Luna." Night said "She told me what I needed to know, But the thing I don't get, How did you know I was looking for you?"

"I-I never really left with out knowing where you were." She pulled a small mirror out of her bag "I enchanted this mirror to allow me to keep an eye on you in case I did ever... Get what I wanted."

"I see." He said looking at the mirror, He looked back at Sunset "Why not talk with me and tell me what was going on?"

"I was afraid... Afraid of what you might of think about me." Sunset looked into her tea looking at her reflection.

"I know what you have done was wrong, But... But you are my sister, You and I are blood." He said placing a hoof on her's "No matter what I'll be by your side."

This made Sunset smile "I'm glad." She lifted he tea up and took a sip "On my way back to the portal, I noticed you ran into Twilight... Do you have a thing for her?"

Night about choked on his drink as he looked at his sister in shocked "M-Me have a thing for Twilight! No way!" Night placed his cup down onto the table in front of him "Even if I did, She's dating Flash Sentry."

"You never know, She might like somepony else." She said taking another sip of her tea.

"I doubt that." Night said looking out the window to see they were out of the tunnel and going through a forest "_I doubt she would date a earth pony... She'll either date a unicorn or a pegasus._" He could see the sun slowly sinking as the moon came out "_Luna better have gotten those paper's done while I was gone... Or so help me she's going to get it._"

* * *

Twilight yawned as she got into her bed for a goodnight sleep.

She looked to her son to see him sound asleep. She bent forwards and kissed his forehead "_Goodnight, My Prince._"

She pulled her cover's up over her body as she fell into a deep sleep.

Twilight walked along side Night.

"Thank you for dinner." Twilight said as they walked.

"You are welcome." He said with a smile "I'm glad you took my offer to go out to dinner with me."

Twilight stopped in front of her door "This is where we say our goodbyes." Night said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Twilight asked.

"Of course." He kissed the side of her cheek making her blush "I'll be by around noon to take you out to lunch."

Twilight pulled Night into a kiss.

* * *

Twilight eyes shot open as she looked at the darkness in her room.

"_D-Did I just dream I went on a date with Night?_" She turned her head to see her son sound sleep.

"_I need to stop eating sweets before bed._" She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Luna chuckled to herself as she watched Twilight go back to sleep.

"_She'll thank me for this._" She said with a smile as her horn began to glow.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10 Sweet Dreams

Chapter 10. Sweet Dreams.

* * *

Night opened the door to his apartment.

"I'll sleep on the couch, You can take the bed." He said looking at Sunset.

"You can sleep in your bed." She said looking at Night.

"You are my guest, You can sleep in my bed." He said placing his sheets onto the couch "And I don't want to hear 'It's your home you can sleep in your room.' I can handle sleeping on the couch for a few nights."

Night looked at the clock and notice the time "I need to get to work."

"Are you sure you have to go to work?" She asked "You haven't had any sleep."

"I'll be fine, Luna finishes her paper work pretty early. I'll take a nap when she finishes." He said placing his saddle bag onto her back "There's food in the fridge, And I have plenty of books to read."

* * *

Night yawned as he walked down the hall.

"_I'm going to need a lot of coffee._" He thought as he walked through the halls of Canterlot.

Night found Luna's room and gave a light knock.

"Who is it?" He heard her say.

"It's me, Night."

"O-One second!"

"_Okay... What is she up too?_" He thought as he heard her rushing around her room.

The door slowly opened and he saw Luna head pop out. He notice her mane was a mess and she was out of breath "Night... I thought you were going to take the night off?"

"I did take the night off. It's the next night now." He said "Did I come at a bad time?"

"N-No! I was just getting ready for a shower." She said trying to avoiding eye contact.

"Well, If you just give me the paper's you have signed i'll take them to Celestia." He said.

Luna eyes went wide "_I forgot to sign those papers!_"

"You forgot didn't you?" He sighed "Go take your shower, Then when you are done go read and sign those papers."

"And what will you be doing?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"I'm going to the library to go over some books." He yawned "_I'm going take a nap is what i'm really going to do._"

He left Luna to whatever she was doing as he made his way towards the library.

Luna closed her door as she looked around her messy room.

"_I sense Night is exhausted... I think my plan will work after all._" Her smile grew even wider "_I just need a little help._"

* * *

Night pulled a shelf back as a bed pulled out.

"_I'm glad Celestia likes to take naps in the library._" Night laid his head down as he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

His mind began to go into a deep slumber.

Night found himself in a middle of a field of daisy's.

"Thank you for bringing me out here." A female voice said.

Night looked to his side to see Twilight Sparkle standing by his side.

"Y-Your welcome." Night said shocked to see her standing next him.

"That lunch was you made was delicious." She said rubbing up on his side "Spike's a good cook and all but _You_ made that meal delicious."

Night blushed "I-I'm not that great of a cook." He said rubbing his neck.

"Oh but it was!" She said with a smile "This walk through a field of daisy's for desert was a smart idea."

"_I have to be dreaming... There is no way I'm on a date with Twilight._" Night thought as the two walked. He looked at Twilight and notice the big smile on her face as the two walked "_At least I can enjoy this dream while it lasts._"

* * *

Just off in the tree lines a figure stood watching the too.

"_Twilight and Night both think they are dreaming... If only they knew._" Luna thought as she watched the two.

"She looks a lot happier on her date with Night then she does when she goes out with Flash." Blaze said looking up at Luna "Do you think she would be better off with Night?"

"If I'm right, Which I am, She would be better off with Night because they both are the same. Night always makes checks lists and has to have order." Luna said remembering how Night would have a list when ever he came by, Always making sure everything was in order "If they aren't meant for each other, Then I am losing my touch."

"Well, I think mommy should be happy, I know mom hasn't told me about how Flash and her fight... I over heard them once and I saw how sad she was." He looked back at his mother "I-I don't like it when she's sad."

Luna lowered her head and gave Blaze a kiss on the cheek "Do not worry, As long as i'm around, I will always make sure Twilight is happy. Just like you."

Blaze blushed as the two continued to watch Night and Twilight walk down the bath through the field.

* * *

Twilight couldn't believe how well this dream was going.

"_If this is a dream... Please don't let it end._" She thought as she rubbed up on Night's side as they walked.

"Well, Were here." Night said as they stopped just up on top of the hill.

Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing "T-That's Ponyville."

"I figured you would like this." Night said with a smile "I like to come down here to look over the town. Found it one night when I was on break."

"The view is amazing!" She could see all over Ponyville, She could even spot her home from here.

"It's a lot better at sunset." He said as he notice the sun slowly going down.

"We have be out later then I thought." She said as she watched the slowly began to go down.

She watched as the sun cast a beautiful orange across the mountains near Ponyville.

"In all my years of living here... I've never seen anything like this." She said looking at Night.

"I guess it takes an outside to find what you couldn't find." He said with a smile as he notice a blanket near a tree.

"I see you set up a place for us to rest." Twilight said as she notice the blanket on the ground.

"_Okay... I don't know how that got there but I'll go with it._" Night thought "Y-Yes, I thought we could just sit and watch the sunset."

"You are a charmer Mister Night." Twilight giggled as the two walked back towards the blanket and laid down.

* * *

"Is there a spot like that in Canterlot?" Blaze asked.

"There is, I know Night goes out there all the time." Luna said as the two kept watched over the couple.

* * *

The two laid close together as they watched the sun completely gone down and the moon slowly raise.

"Ponyville looks amazing at night." Night said as he watched the moon shine bright over Ponyville.

"It is amazing... Just look at how the moon makes Ponyville shine." She said looking at Night "I have to say, This day has been amazing."

Night smiled "Good to know I made Princess Sparkle have an amazing day." He said "I can say this has been an amazing day for me too."

Twilight cheeks heated up. She nuzzled up close to Night "It's getting cold."

Night notice a blanket on his side "I have something to keep us warm." He turn his head and pulled the blanket over the two.

Twilight snuggled up close to Night as she looked up at the night sky.

Night looked at Twilight and couldn't help himself as he looked deep into her violet eyes "_She has beautiful eyes... To bad this isn't the real Twilight, It would be nice to get to know her._"

Twilight felt Night staring at her. She turned her head as she notice his eyes were a lovely shade of light blue "_He has handsome eyes... Now I really wish I could be next to him_."

* * *

Luna and Blaze both watched as they just stared at each other.

"Come on and just kiss each other all ready!" Luna said getting annoyed at the two.

"Shh! If they hear you they won't kiss!" Blaze said worried they would be caught.

"They can't hear us. I have a sound barrier in place." She said as she continued to watch the two "They just need to kiss already."

"But this is their first date... Shouldn't they have a few more dates before they kiss?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, But this is their dream world. This will help them get together... Once they kiss in the dream world they will want to kiss in the real world when the time comes."

"Oh." Blaze said "_I wonder if I kiss her now if later on... No, You have a plan.. Stick to it._" He thought as he watched his mother slowly move towards Night.

* * *

"_No, Back off Twilight! Your moving to fast yet... This is a dream... So this kiss won't mean a thing._"

"_I-Is she going to kiss me... T-This is moving to fast... Yet... This is a dream... I can enjoy this._" He slowly moved closer towards her as he felt her lips touch his.

Twilight eyes went wide as she felt his lips. He mind went blank as she closed her eyes and kissed back.

"_Flash never made me feel like this._" That was the only thing that came into her mind.

* * *

Luna smiled "Now, My work here is done." She stood "Shall we go back to your dream now Blaze?"

"Should we leave them alone? I mean you did bring their dreams together."

"They will be find, I can still keep an eye on them while we enjoy the rest of our night." She said with a smile.

"If you are sure, Then yes! Let's go enjoy the rest of our night!" He said getting onto his feet and following Luna as the two left the two love birds alone.

* * *

Night slowly pulled away from the kiss as he looked at Twilight "W-Why did you stop?" She asked.

"I-It's getting late... I don't want your son to worry about you." He said "I don't want him getting angry at me for keeping his mother out so late."

The two walked back to Twilight's parents house.

Twilight stood in front of her door as she looked back at Night.

"Tonight was amazing, Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No, Thank you." He went all in as he kissed her on the lips.

Twilight smiled in the kiss as she enjoyed it. She felt him pull away "Have a goodnight sleep, Princess."

"You do the same, My Knight." This made Night chuckled in return made Twilight giggle.

* * *

Luna gave Blaze a push on the swing.

"So, Tell me more about Flash and your mother." She asked a she gave Blaze another push.

"Well, I've notice they haven't been getting along since we moved to Ponyville. Mom was happy at first till... Till you told me to kiss Blossom Cake on the cheek and since then... Her smile has slowly faded." Blaze said as he remember seeing his mother frown when he got home from school that day.

"How often do they fight?"

"I really don't know, I just know they have been fighting... Flash hasn't come by to say hi or even take mom out on a date... I'm worried about her."

"There is no need to worry." Luna said stopping the swing and turning Blaze around to face her "No matter what happen's between Flash and your mother, You will always bring a smile to her face."

Blaze smiled "So... Are you excited for your birthday?" Blaze asked.

Luna raised an eyebrow "And how did you know my birthday is coming up?" She asked curious on how he learned her birthday was coming up. She hasn't told anypony about it and the only one who knew about her birthday was her sister... But she wouldn't tell Blaze... Would she?

"I-I just knew." He said with a fake smile.

"_Great, She's going to try and throw me a party._" She thought "Celestia told you didn't she?"

Blaze just nodded.

"Does she plan on throwing me a party?"

"No, She's not planing anything like that." Blaze said.

"Then why did she tell you?"

"S-She just told me... I don't know why but she just did." Blaze said "_I hope she buys that... I don't want her to find out I was planing a party for her._"

"She must be planing something." Luna said "But I shall deal with that tomorrow, Right now it's our night to have fun." She said with a smile.

"_She bought it! Hopefully Auntie Pinkie Pie keeps this party under wraps._" He thought as he followed Luna into a party room full of toys.

* * *

Night eyes slowly opened as he notice a pear of Pale light grayish magenta eyes looking down at him "I see you found my secret spot."

Night eyes went wide as he was face to face with Princess Celestia "I-I just need a spot to take a nap." Night notice the sun was high in the sky "I-I over slept! Oh... This isn't good."

"Do not worry Night. You can use my secret sleeping spot as long as you allow me to use it once in a while." She said with a smile.

"W-What time is it?"

"It's almost noon."

"I really over slept... Did Luna manged to sign those documents?" Night asked getting off Celestia's secret bed.

"She did, They were late but she manged to sign them." She said getting comfy in her bed "I'm glad you back to put her back on track."

"Enjoy your nap Princess." Night said leaving the library.

"_I needed this._" Celestia thought as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Night stopped in front of Luna's room and knocked.

The door opened "Night, Your just now checking up on me?" She asked as she fully opened the door.

"I dozed off, Sue me." Night said "I'm just making sure you don't need me."

She notice the bags under Night's eyes "Still tired are we?"

He yawned "Yes, I was up all night and day so, I wouldn't be surprise if i'm still tired."

Luna chuckled "Well, I don't need you till tonight. So go home and get some sleep... Oh before you go, Did you find." Luna looked down the halls to make sure no pony was listening "Sunset?"

"Yes, She's back at my apartment." Night said "I bet she's bored out of her mind."

"You better get going, We don't need her getting worried." Luna said.

"Enjoy your day Luna." Night said leaving the Princess of the night to her day.

* * *

Twilight sat on her bed with the book Night had lent her.

"_That kiss... It felt so real._" Twilight thought as she stared at the book in front of her "_Night was so tender and... Caring... Kissing Flash never felt like that._" She ran her hoof across the cover of the book "_Snap out of it Twilight! What happened in your dream wasn't real... The kiss you felt wasn't Night it was a dream version of Night!_" She shook her head as she tried her hardest to forget her dream "_Yet... It felt so real._" She placed a hoof to her lips as she could still feel Night's lips touching hers.

"Morning Mom! Shinning helped me make Pancakes!" He said carrying a tray full of pancakes with a glass of orange juice.

Twilight smiled as she watched her son place the tray in front of her "Why thank you Blaze."

"Your welcome mom!" He said with a big smile.

"_He knows just how to make me smile._" She thought as she took a bite of her pancakes "Mmm, This is delicious! You and Shinning made this?"

"Yup! I made the patter and he cooked them for me!" He said.

"Well, I think when we get home I'll let you cook breakfast from now on."

When Twilight finished her breakfast she made her way downstairs.

"Morning Twilight. Did you sleep well?" Cadance asked.

"I-I slept pretty good." She said blushing as her memory of Night kissing her came flooding back into her mind.

Cadance felt a sharp pain go through her body.

"You okay Cadance?" Twilight asked walking up towards her.

Cadance felt the couch go wet "Twilight, Don't be alarm... But my water just broke."

Twilight eyes went wide "_S-She's going into labor!_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11, Night, Sparkle Shine

Chapter 11. Night, Sparkle Shine.

* * *

Night was just about out of the castle when Luna came running up.

"Night! I forgot to ask you if you could run these over to Twilight's parents house for me?" She said pulling out a package.

Night just wanted to go home and sleep but he knew if he told her he would tomorrow he would make his good day sleep into a nightmare "Yeah, Where does she live?"

* * *

How does one deal with a mare that is going into labor? That is what Twilight's mind was asking as she stayed frozen in place as she couldn't believe that Shinning had to run out to get a few things and her parents left to go hang out with some cousins, Leaving Twilight, Cadance and Blaze home alone.

Twilight was snapped back into reality as she heard Cadance gripped the couch and tried to muffle her scream.

She quickly rushed over towards Cadance "Breath! Just breath!"

"I-I should be telling you that." Cadance said through the pain.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"I-I can't... I'm in to much pain."

"Is everything okay mom?"

Twilight looked behind her to see her son next to the stairs with a worry look on his face.

"Everything is alright... Auntie Cadance is just having a little pain." Twilight said "I'm going to get some warm water." She quickly rushed out of the room.

There came a knock at the door "D-Do you think you can get the door?" Cadance asked trying to remain calm.

Blaze nodded as he made his way towards the door and opened it to see Night standing there.

"Night? What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"Princess Luna wanted me to drop off a package to Twilight." Night said.

"Well mom is getting some warm water for Auntie Cadance who is have a little pain." Blaze said looking towards the living room.

"What do you mean Cadance is in pain?" Night asked curies on what was going on.

"I don't really know... Mom is acting funny and so is Auntie Cadance." Blaze said looking back at Night.

"Mind if I speak with Cadance?"

Blaze nodded allowing Night to walk into the house.

Night followed Blaze over towards the living room.

"W-Who was at the door?" Cadance asked turning her head to see Night walking behind Blaze into the living room.

"I've got the water!" Twilight said rushing into the room as she quickly placed a warm rag onto her forehead "Take a deep breath and remain calm! I sent Spike a letter telling him to go fetch Shinning."

"Is everything alright?" Night asked concerned for Princess Cadance.

Twilight turned her head surprised at the new voice "N-Night!? What are you doing here!?"

"I came by because Princess Luna wanted me to drop this package off." Night said placing the package onto the couch "But I think it can wait to be opened."

Cadance let out a hiss as she felt the pain grow worst.

"Do what I do!" Twilight said breathing in and out trying to help Cadance through this.

"Is she in labor?" Night asked.

"Yes. And I think it's too late to take her to the hospital." Twilight said worried.

"Twilight, I'm going need a few things." Night said walking over towards Cadance.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help Cadance deliver her foal." Night said looking at her "I've notice her contractions are to close together, Meaning she's very close to having her foal any minute."

"H-How do you know this?" Cadance asked.

"My sister went thought this." Night said "I had to help the doctor out."

"W-What do you need?" Twilight asked.

* * *

Twilight sat with her son in the hall as they let Night and Candance be alone.

"Is Auntie Cadance going to be alright?" Blaze asked looking at his mother worried about his aunt.

"Yes, She will be find." Twilight said looking at the door "_Where is Shinning? He should be here for this._"

They heard the sounds of a crying foal which made the two looked at each other.

Night walked into the hall and he saw the two sitting there.

"Is everything alright?" Twilight asked.

"Everything is fine. Both Cadance and her foal are peacefully fine." Night said with a smile "You two can go visit her."

Twilight and Blaze walked into the living room to see Cadance holding her foal in her arms as her mane was in a tangled mess.

Cadance looked up and notice the two just standing there "I want you two to meet Sparkle Shine."

"Can I hold her?" Twilight asked.

Cadance nodded as she placed Sparkle Shine in Twilight arms.

Twilight smiled down at the foal "Hello Sparkle, I'm your Auntie Twilight." The little foal had a smile on her face. Twilight notice the foal at Shining's blue eyes as she had her mother's mane and coat.

"She looked a lot like Auntie Cadance." Blaze said looking at the foal.

This made Cadance smile "She has her father eyes." Twilight said.

"Can I hold her?"

Twilight looked at Cadance and she smiled and nodded.

Blaze smiled as he got to hold his cousin.

Sparkle smile grew as she was held by Blaze.

The door burst open and Shining came in all out of breath as he was in a panic state.

He quickly rushed over towards Cadance "Don't worry! We will get you to the hospital and everything will be fine!" Shining said.

Twilight used her magic to stop her brother in mid air "Shining, Say hello to your daughter." She said looking down at Blaze who was still holding Sparkle.

Shining panic disappeared as he looked at his daughter.

Blaze gave Shining his daughter "Hello little one, I'm your daddy." Shining said as he had a tear slowly fall down his cheek.

He looked at Twilight "You delivered?"

"I'm not the one who delivered her." Twilight said looking over at Night who was watching everything from the hall way "It was Night who delivered her."

Shining looked towards the hall way to see Night standing there "Thank you."

"No problem." He said with a smile "I'm just glad I could help."

"Spike went to find mom and dad, I told him to tell us to meet us at the hospital but I guess they'll be surprise when they learn we had a home birth." Shining said chuckling.

"Blaze and I can go to the hospital and get them, You two just stay here and relax." Twilight used her magic to lift Blaze onto her back.

"I'll walk you there." Night said.

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want too." He said with a smile.

"Well be back." She said as walked out of the room with Night.

"She looks a lot like her mother." Shining said as he looked at his wife.

* * *

Twilight was nerves as she walked along side Night. Her mind kept going to last nights dream of her kissing him on the lips.

Blaze had a grin on his face as he notice his mother had a blush on her face as she kept looking at Night. Blaze also notice Night had a blush on his cheeks as well as he kept stealing glances at his mother.

"Um... So, How's that book I lent you?" Night asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Huh? Oh the book... It's good so far." Twilight said as her blush turned darker.

"Oh, Okay."

"So... You did something like that with your sister?" Twilight asked.

"Y-Yeah, It about a month before I moved here to Canterlot." He said "We got hit by a snow storm up in the mountains and were trapped, My sister at the time was pregnant and it was her idea to go to the mountains for a nice relaxing trip, Lucky for her, Her husband is a doctor and he needed my help in delivering my nephew. The rest is history."

"Wow, I would have been freaking out."

"I was, But it was my sister who snapped me back into reality and I knew I needed to be strong in order to help her through that." He said as the memory of his sister smiling came to his mind.

"It's a good thing her husband was a doctor or you three would have been in trouble."

"Yeah, I said the same thing to her after the whole thing was done." Night said chuckling "After the whole thing was done her husband told me he wished he was a unicorn."

"Why did he want to be a unicorn?"

"Because being a pegasus doctor isn't all that crack up to be." He said.

"You're sister married a pegasus?"

"Yup, The two fell in love and the whole family was happy to see her happy." He said with a smile.

"I guess you learn something new everyday." She said.

"Well, Here is your stop." Night said as they found them self's in front of the hospital building.

"Oh... T-Thanks for walking us here."

"It's no problem." He said.

"_Ask him out to dinner, He did after all just help deliver your niece._" He mind said.

"Um... B-Before you go, I want to know if you were free this Saturday night for dinner?" Twilight asked.

"_Did she just ask you out on a date? I think she did... Well go on and tell her your free!_" Night's mind yelled at him "Sure, Saturday night at eight, I'll come by and pick you up."

"It's a date then!" She said with a smile.

"Till then, Have a good day Princess." He said leaving the two.

"Did you just ask Night out?" Blaze asked as his mother walked through the doors of the hospital.

"I did, It's to thank him for helping Cadance." She said as she looked for her parents and her number one assistant.

"_Luna's going to be happy to hear their going out on a date this Saturday._" Blaze thought as they walked through the waiting rooms.

* * *

Night opened the door to his home and made his way over towards the couch and collapsed.

"You're home really late... Did you have to work over time?" Sunset asked walking out of the kitchen with a daisy sandwich floating in the air.

Night just let out a moan as his brain was shutting down on him.

Sunset notice her brother had fallen asleep on her "_Guess I'll have to wait to hear why he was late._" She used her magic to lift the blankets up over Night "_Have good dreams little brother._" She gave him a light kiss on the forehead. She made her way towards her temporary room to go read a good book.

* * *

Luna walked towards her sister's door to speak with her. Luna gave her sister door a knock "W-Who i-is it?" She heard her sister stutter.

"It is I, Luna." She said.

"O-One moment!"

Luna raised an eyebrow.

The door slowly opened and she saw her sister head slowly stick through the door. Luna could see her hair was a mess and she seemed to have her fur all ruffled "_What has my sister been up to?_" She thought.

"W-What do you need Luna?"

"I came to speak to you about an up coming event."

Celestia just stared at her sister "What event?"

"My birthday... It would seem somepony told." She said give her sister a glare.

"I-I did no such thing! I haven't told anypony!" Celestia said as the door and open fully as she stood tall "You asked me not to throw you a party or tell anypony when your birthday is! I have kept my word."

"Blaze told me you told him."

Celestia felt her cheeks heat up "Alright... I did tell Blaze but he came to me because he wanted to know so he could get you a gift... W-What that gift is I do not know."

"If you are planing on throwing me a party, You better cancel everything now." Luna turned away from her sister and walked away/

"_I do not know why you won't have a party on your birthday, But when you learn it's not me planing it, You may change your mind Lulu._" Celestia thought as she walked back into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Luna collapsed onto her bed as she let out a yawn.

"_I should go to sleep._" Luna thought as she closed her eyes. But sadly she heard a voice that made her blood boil.

"Does the cook know I _**hate**_ daisy's? Send it back and I want what I ordered!" She heard Blueblood yell.

"_Why my sister took him in... Is a mystery!_"

"It's so hard to find good help these days!" She heard Blueblood yell.

"_I am glad Blaze did not turn into him._" She thought as she placed the pillow over her head to drown out Bluebloods yelling "_I am glad Twilight kept Blaze away from Blueblood._"

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I ORDERED! GO REMAKE IT!" She heard him yell.

Luna flew out of bed faster then the speed of light and stood in front of Blueblood "IF THO DOESN'T SHUT UP AND EAT WHAT HAS BEEN GIVEN TO YOU OR SO HELP ME I WILL SEND YOU TO THE DARKEST PART OF THE MOON!"

Blueblood was shivering in fear as she saw Luna standing there with piercing black eyes going threw his soul "Y-Yes... I-I'll eat my f-food!" Blueblood said taking the food and quickly rushed back into his room.

Luna smiled as she walked back into her room as she climbed into her bed "_That should hold me over till he goes to sleep. Then the real nightmare shall begin._" She thought as she closed her eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

Celestia's sun was slowly begging to set as Luna's moon began to raise.

Night was making himself a lunch for work as he watched his sister walked out of the bedroom.

"I see your up." Sunset said with a smile "Whatcha making?"

"A daisy sandwich." He said placing the sandwich into the bag.

"That's all your having?"

"No, I have an apple too." He said as he placed the bag into his saddle bag.

"Mind telling me why you were late coming home?" She asked taking a seat on a stool.

"I took a nap and over slept." Night said looking at his sister "Then when I was leaving Princess Luna wanted me to deliver a package to Princess Twilight." Night felt his cheeks heat up as the memory his dream about Twilight came flooding back into hims mind "A-Anyways, When I got there Princess Cadance was going into labor and was going to have her foal right there and then so, Me knowing how to deliver a foal rushed into action! And the rest is history."

Sunset just blinked as her jaw was on the floor.

Night walked over to Sunset who was still frozen with her mouth wide open. He used his hoof to close her mouth "Your going to attract fly's."

Sunset shook her head clearing her mind "That's all that happened?"

"Yeah... Oh and I have a date this Saturday so, I might be late coming home." He said placing his saddle bag onto his back.

"And who's the lucky mare?"

Night chuckled "I'll give you a hint. She's a princess." Night opened the door and left his sister.

She quickly rushed over towards the door as she called down the hall to him "Told you she likes you!"

Night chuckled as he walked down the stairs.

Sunset closed the door as she walked back into the apartment.

"Hello Sunset. It's been so long since we have last seen each other."

Sunset eyes went wide as she couldn't believe who was standing in the room with her.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Hope you All enjoy this next Chapter and I know, I'm evil. **


	12. Chapter 12 Celestia, Star's, Costumes

Chapter 12. Celestia, Star's, Costumes.

* * *

Sunset was frozen in fear as the pony in front of her stared at her.

"H-How did you find me?" She asked as the shadow slowly moved towards her.

"It wasn't hard. When I noticed Night snooping around the library, I looked at what he was reading and noticed a name he kept looking for and I figured he would find you in due time and I was right." The moon light was shinning through the window as the shadow moved and there shining in the moon light was Princess Celestia.

Sunset sighed as she knew Celestia would have her locked away.

"I am glad you deiced to stay," Celestia said surprising Sunset. "So, how have you been my former student?"

* * *

Night sat in Luna's room with documents she needed to sign before she could run off into the dream world to hang out with Blaze.

"And this is the last one," Night said placing the paper in front of her.

Luna sighed the paper as she kept her eyes focused outside.

"We're not into our work tonight, are we?" Night asked as he placed the paper onto the stack of paper's.

Luna just continued to look out the window. Night then pulled a blank piece of paper and place it in front of her "Sign here."

Luna did as she was told as he noticed she signed it "_She's really out of it_," Night thought as he ripped the paper "I'm glad you approve moving the moon to Ponyville so they can have some cheese."

Luna still continued to stare out the window "_Alright, That didn't work_."

"Luna! Blaze is here!" This snapped Luna out of her day dream as she looked behind only to see the room empty.

She turned her head back towards Night and glared at him "That was mean."

Night just chuckled "I needed you back in reality." He said as he placed the paper's in to his saddle bag "Mind filling me in on why you spaced out on me?" He looked back her as he notice she was looking back out the window.

"Do you enjoy my nights?" She asked looking back at Night.

"Of course I enjoy your nights. It's one of the main reason's why I took this job," Night said, "Why do you ask?"

Luna signed as Night noticed the frown her face and her ears hanging low "Does this have anything to do with ponies not enjoying your nights?" he asked. She nodded. Night stood, "The night was all I had growing up as a kid, I would look to the night sky. It's the one thing I knew would never call me names or bully me," he said "I loved looking up at the stars and just counting them and charting them, I know this doesn't really help make you feel better but believe me, when you returned and started bringing back the night, I for one was glad to see the artist back at work." Night looked out at the night sky and saw the stars sparkling.

Night felt a kiss on the side of his cheek and this made him blush "Thank you for cheering me up Night, you'll make a mare very happy."

"I-It was nothing Luna, you would have done the same thing for me if I was feeling down too." Night placed his saddle bag onto his back "I'll go take these to Celestia. If you need me I'll be outside."

"Will do." Luna said climbing onto her bed.

Night walked down the hallway as his mind kept wondering off to a pony that made him blush and smile.

Night found the door he was looking for and knocked. To his surprise no pony answer "_She should be in her room... Well, I'll just leave these here for her_," Night placed the paper's next to Celetia's door as he made his way outside.

Night walked down the path that lead to his secret spot. He sat down next to the tree as he over looked Ponyville "_Maybe I should bring Twilight up her like in my dream_." He thought as he notice the moon shining bright in the sky.

"I take it you're on a brake?" Night's eyes went wide as he recognize the voice. He slowly turned his head to see none other then Twilight Sparkle standing there.

Night quickly stood onto his hoof's "Y-Yes I am," He said rubbing the back of his neck. "What brings you by here?"

"Well, I came to speak with Celestia about this," Twilight used her magic to pull out an invitation "I found it in my room this morning and was wondering why I'm in invited to a party tomorrow night."

Before Night could say anything a Pink blur flew passed the two and was gone. Night blinked as he notice a blue envelope stuck into his mouth. "That was strange," Twilight said as Night removed the envelope from his mouth and opened it.

"You are invited to a costume surprise birthday party for Princess Luna tomorrow night at Nine, Bring a gift." Night chuckled "So that might explain why Celestia isn't in her room."

Then Twilight chuckled "Well, Make sense since Blaze bought Luna a birthday gift already."

"Wished I knew ahead of time," Night said. "It's going to be a pain to pick out a gift for your boss."

"I bet you'll think of something." Twilight notice the moon shining down onto Ponyville "_T-This was in my dream!"_ She slowly took a step forwards as she looked down.

"Enjoying the view?" Night asked walking up next to her.

Twilight turned her head and notice how close he was to her and she felt her cheek's heat up "Y-Yes... I can see my house from here."

Night just smiled "_Just like in the dream... Luna! Your going to ge_-" Night's thoughts were interrupted by Twilight "I guess we'll have to cancel our date."

"What do you mean?" Night asked confused "_Did I do something wrong?_"

"Luna's birthday party is this Saturday, And our date is tomorrow, I'll have to take Blaze to the party so he can give her his gift," Night notice the smile she had early faded as she looked at him.

"No, We can still have our date, We both are invited to this party." This made Twilight smile slowly return "That is if you want me to take you?"

"If you really want to take me you can, Just know Blaze will have to tag along."

"I don't mind, After all, He's a cool kid."

Twilight smile fully came back "I'm glad... I-I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be by at 8:56 to pick you and Blaze up." He said with a smile.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek making Night blush as she left a frozen stallion behind.

Night turned his head and watched Twilight walk away "_I think I'm falling for her_."

Twilight took a quick glance at Night "_I think I'm falling for him."_

* * *

Luna sat by the lake with Blaze laying next to her as they talked about Night and Twilight.

"So she asked him out?" Luna asked as she used her magic to toss a stone across the lake.

"Yes, she was blushing when she asked him out," Blaze said chuckling.

"She might have been remembering the dream she had with Night and blushed when she asked him," Luna said skipping another rock. "Did she tell you why she asked him out?"

"Yeah, she wants to thank him for helping Auntie Cadance out."

"What did he help Cadance out with?" Luna asked curios what happened.

"Well, Night helped Cadance with her foal."

Luna blinked as she turned her head towards Blaze, "What do you mean helped her with her foal?"

"Well, Cadance was going into... Labor.. That's right, labor and Night came by because you sent him over and he just happened to know how to help and then Sparkle Shine was born."

Luna blinked "And I didn't hear about this!?"

"I overheard Mom and Cadance talking about bringing her over to the castle tomorrow to surprise everypo- Oh no... I wasn't suppose to tell you!" Blaze was now panicking as he knew his mother would be mad.

"Do not worry Blaze, I will not tell a soul," Luna said with a bright smile.

"Thank you! I owe you!"

"I'll just put that with the other's you owe me," She said chuckling."So, What would you like to do now?"

* * *

Night yawned as he walked down the busy street's of Canterlot as he made his way home.

"_It was nice for Luna to let me go early... I just wish I knew where Celestia was so I could give her those paper's_," Night thought as he saw his apartment coming into view, "_I have Sunday off, I'll take Sunset out somewhere nice_."

Night opened the door to his apartment and his eyes went wide. There sitting on a stool was Princess Celestia, And she was talking with Sunset.

"Oh, Night, you're home early," Sunset said surprised to see him home.

"I-I got off early... W-What did I miss?" He asked, still in shock from seeing the Princess in his home.

"Nothing, We were just catching up," Celestia said taking a sip of her tea, "I take it my sister is looking for me?"

"No... She was getting ready for bed when she let me off early," He said, "Um... J-Just how did you find out Sunset was here... If you don't mind me asking?"

Celestia chuckled "You really need to cover your track's when in the library." She said with a smile.

"First Luna and now you," Night said walking past the two as he walked into his room to put his saddle-bag away.

"Oh, I forgot to give this to you," Celesita used her magic to pull out a blue envelope out of her saddle bag.

Sunset took the envelope and opened it "Y-You want me to come to a birthday party?" Sunset asked surprised.

"Yes, I figured since you have reunited with your brother, you might as well come and say hi to an old friend," She said, "I'm sure Twilight would love to see you again."

Sunset pushed the envelope back towards Celestia. "With all due respect, I can't go."

"Why not?" Night asked stepping out of his room "The princess hasn't locked you up, in fact it would seem she's happy to you have you back."

"I have my reason's," Sunset said glaring at her brother.

"If you change your mind," Celestia pushed it back towards her, "the castle doors are always open for you," Celestia stood, "I must be going, it was good seeing you again Sunset, take care you two."

After she left Night just stood there, "I'm not going to force you to go. But, I would like for you to come."

"What about your date with Twilight?" She asked, "Isn't your date with her Saturday?"

"It is, I'm taking her to this party instead," he said as he yawned as he felt the sandpony throwing his bags at him, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Night, If I go... Will you keep an eye on me?"

Night was confused why she wanted him to keep an eye on her "Um... Why?"

"If something happens, to where I'm being pushed into a corner, will you help me?"

"Yes, I will help you," he said giving his sister a smile. "Even if it mean's stopping my date with Twilight just to help you, I will."

"Thank you," Sunset used her magic to pick up the book she had sitting on the coffee table and made her way to her room. "Have a good day sleep Night."

"Will do!" Night said, pulling the cover's over his body and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

One thing Night hated doing was spending his Saturday shopping, so here he was in a costume shop looking for a good costume.

"What do you think of this one?" Sunset asked stepping out of the dressing room and was wearing a very bright pink princess costume.

Night just blinked. "Try this one on and tell me what you think," Night said handing her the costume.

Night looked through the racks looking for a good costume, "What would be a good costume?"

Then he saw the costume he was looking for.

"How do I look?" Sunset asked stepping out.

Night smiled as he looked at his sister who was wearing a dark blue dress as she was wearing a mask over her eyes that matched the dress. "Like a glowing star."

This made her smile, "Did you find a costume?"

"I may have," he said as he placed his saddle bag onto his back.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"You'll find out tonight. Now, let's pay for our costumes and get home so I can get some sleep before the party tonight."

* * *

Twilight stood wearing her old nightmare night costume.

"Mom? You're really going to wear that?" Blaze asked looking at his mother who was dressed like Star Swirl the Bearded.

"Of course! I think Night might get a kick out of it." She said with a smile.

Spike just so happened to be walking by with a knight suit on as He notice Blaze was wearing a royal guard's uniform. He then notice Twilight "You're going as Star Swirl? You really need a new costume."

"I don't need a new costume!"

"Mom. You do," Blaze said.

Twilight sighed as she looked into the mirror, "_Maybe they're right... If I really want to thank Night for everything he's done... I should look my very best!" _she looked at the clothes she had sitting on her bed, "_But what can I wear?"_

"I think I have the perfect dress," Twilight turned her head to see her mother standing in the door way with bag sitting on her back, "Blaze, Why don't you go wait down stairs with the others while I help your mother get ready."

"Okay grandma!" Blaze said, leaving the two alone.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Twilight asked as she watched her mother close the door behind her as she placed the bag on the bed.

"I want you to wear my old Nightmare night costume." She said "This is the very same costume I wore when your father and I met," She said with a smile, remembering how she met Dusk.

Her mother used her magic to pulled out the dress.

Twilight took the dress and went to her closet to change.

She stepped out and looked into the mirror. The dress was a dark purple, her mask had sparkles all over it. "No wonder dad fell for you, this dress and mask make you mysterious."

This made her mother laughed "That wasn't all that made him fall for me. When you don't tell him your name and take off running at midnight, you get them chasing after you." She said with a smile.

"Mom! You made dad chase after you?"

"Of course! A girl has to keep them on their hoofs."

Twilight just smiled.

They heard the door bell, "That must be your date," Star said.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**I want to thank my new Editor Alternivity over on Fimfiction for helping me out. He'll be helping me out with the rest of my story's. As always enjoy and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13 Costume Party, Flash

Edited by Alternivity Over On FimFiction.

* * *

Chapter 13. Costume Party, Flash.

* * *

Twilight took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer it?" Spike asked, walking out of the kitchen with a caramel apple in his claws.

Twilight exhaled and opened the door to see a Knight standing in front of her, "Um... Night?"

Night was frozen in his spot. "_Beautiful_," went through his mind as he stared at Twilight.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked, noticing he wasn't moving.

Night quickly broke free of his mind as he blinked, "Y-Yeah, just got lost in my mind for a second," he was glad he was wearing a helmet to hid his embarrassment, "I have to say, you look beautiful."

Twilight face heated up, "T-Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"I'm ready, Mom!" Blaze said running up next to his mother.

"Nice costume, kiddo."

"Thanks! I like your costume too."

"Shinning! For the last time I have everything under control," Night, Twilight and Blaze looked to the stairs to see Shining backing slowly down the stairs, away from his mother. Night noticed he was wearing a blue bunny costume which made him chuckle, "I think I can handle watching Sparkle Shine."

"I-I'm just making sure she has everything she needs," Shining said.

"Honey, I think Star can handle watching Sparkle while we're gone," Cadance said walking out of the kitchen. She was wearing a pink bunny costume, "Beside's, we don't want to be late for this costume party now do we?"

"Hello, Night," Cadance said with a smile as she saw him standing outside still "Nice costume."

"Now, you're going to be late for this costume party," Shinning felt his body float up into the air and was placed outside. "Have a good time."

The door shut behind the five. "Come along, honey, we don't want to keep the others waiting," Cadance said with a smile as she walked along the path way.

"Coming dear," Shinning said, moping down the path way.

"What was that about?" Night asked, alongside Twilight as they followed the couple in front of them.

"Shining didn't want to leave Shine Sparkle behind, Cadance wanted to get out while they can, since they will be busy with their bundle of joy for some time and this will be their only chance to enjoy a party."

Matt chuckled, "I can't blame him, he's just become a father and wants to see every little thing his daughter does."

"I know, I took every little picture of Blaze when he was growing up," Twilight said, which made Blaze blush and hide on his mother's side.

Matt chuckled, "My mother did the same thing with me and my brother and sister. Drove my dad crazy."

Twilight giggled, "My mom did the same with us when we were younger."

Shining said, "Drove our dad crazy too."

"By the way, nice costumes you two." Night said.

"Thank you, Night," Cadance said with a smile.

"I wanted to go as a dragon, but noooo, I had to go as a blue bunny," Shining said, making Cadance glare at him.

"I think the bunny costumes are a clever idea," Night said, "But if you were the dragon it would have been funny since I'm a knight."

"Told yo-," Shinning was cut off by Cadance

"Do you want to sleep on the couch again?" she asked.

Shinning quickly closed his mouth as he continued to walk down the path with his wife.

Twilight and Night both chuckled at the couple.

* * *

Luna had her door locked as she heard her sister bang on the door.

"Open this door now Luna!" she heard Celestia yell.

"No, I'm in the middle of reading," she said, with her book open in front of her. In reality she wasn't even reading her book, she was angry at her sister.

"Luna! We have important guests that have come all the way from Saddle Arabia just to experience Nightmare Night for the first time, please come out."

"Tia, I know we do not have guest from Saddle Arabia here, if we did, I would have heard about it," Luna said as she used her magic to flipped a page to sound like she was reading.

When she did not hear her sister reply she figured she had given up, "_Good, Now I can just relax_."

Luna used her magic to flip another page as she continued to stare out the window at the night sky, She looked at her clock and noticed it was nine o'clock.

Luna her a soft knock on her door, "Tia, Leave."

"It's me, Night."

Luna looked at the door surprised to hear Night's voice.

She used her magic to unlock the door and opened the door to allow Night in. Once he was in she quickly used her magic to slam the door shut and lock it.

Celestia glared at the door, "_My oldest enemy... I will one day defeat you_," she thought.

"Shouldn't you be on a date?" Luna looked Night up and down and noticed he was wearing a knight costume, "And why are you wearing a Knight costume?" she asked.

"I was on my date, 'til I got a letter from your sister, telling me you weren't coming out of your room," he said removing his helmet, "I took Twilight to a costume party after dinner, that's why I'm all dressed up."

Luna rolled her eyes, "And you just dropped what you were doing and rushed over here to talk with me?"

"Believe it or not, Luna, you are the only friend I have in this whole town," he said, walking up towards her. "When I heard you were keeping yourself locked up in your room, I came here to figure out why."

"Why are you really here?" Luna asked, not buying Night's act.

"To get you out of this room and into your costume," he said, standing his ground, "_If I told you Blaze was throwing you a party I would be breaking a promise I made with Celestia and I won't do that_," he thought, "You can either get up and put on your costume or I'll do it myself."

She glared at Night, "You wouldn't dare."

Night took a step closer to her, "I would," he said, staring down the Princess of the Night, showing her he wasn't afraid.

Luna watched as Night took another step closer and closer towards her, "_He's not backing down... What do I do_?"

"You have to the count of three," Night said. "One."

Luna felt her heart race as she saw his eyes turn cold as he got closer, "Two."

He placed a hoof onto the bed making Luna slide to the end of the bed. She was trapped between a wall and Night, "Two and a half."

"FINE! I'll put on my costume," for the first time in her life she felt fear, and it was from somepony she shouldn't have feared.

Night got off her bed and watched as she made her way toward the closet, "_Tomorrow when he goes to bed I'm going to give him the worst nightmare any pony has ever seen."_

"And if you dare give me nightmares tomorrow, know I can make your life here a nightmare," he said.

"And what can you do that will make my life here a nightmare?" she asked as she dug through her closet looking for her costume.

"Well, two month's work of paper work, which you'll have to read and go through, and with you going through them you'll never be able to go hang out with Blaze in his dream's 'til all these papers are signed," Night said, placing his helmet back on his head. "And, all those other papers you did sign, that just magically became unsigned, will have to be re-signed which means another two months of work."

Luna blinked as she couldn't believe Night would do this to her, "You wouldn't."

"I would," he said cracking a smile in his helmet, "_Like I could really do that_."

Luna closed her eye's as she thought it over, "_He's lying... But will you take the chance with Blaze_?" the voice asked. "_You won't see Blaze for at least four month's_," she looked at her costume in the mirror and sighed again, "_He wouldn't do that to me, and besides, I'll just tone down my nightmare on him and just scare him a little."_

She stepped out of the closet and saw Night standing there with his helmet on, "Aren't you forgetting your teeth?" Night asked.

"I'll put them in later."

"Come on, you can't be a vampony with out your teeth, then you're just a pony with a cape on," Night said.

Luna rolled her eyes as she placed her fake teeth into her mouth "Happy?"

"Yes, now," Night unlocked the door and opened it, "let's get you to your party."

* * *

Celestia quickly closed the door behind her as she singled for everypony to hide.

She quickly used her magic to turn off the light's and hid behind a table.

The door opened and Luna and Night walked into the dark room "Why are the light's out?" Luna asked out loud.

"I have no clue." Night said as he tried to see through the darkness.

The light's came to life as the two heard the sound of a cannon go off as confetti flew all over Luna making her teeth flew out of her mouth as everypony yelled "Happy Birthday Princess Luna!"

Night watched as the teeth landed on top of a cupcake. Night felt a pair of eye's glaring at him which made his slowly step away from the Princess.

Luna looked to her sister and glared at her, "I thought I told you no _**Party**_?"

"Don't be mad at her. It was my idea to throw you a party," Blaze said stepping out from behind Celestia.

Luna noticed the sad look on his face and knew she had hurt his feelings, "It is alright Blaze, I thank you for the party."

"I'm glad! I had Auntie Pinkie Pie plan the whole thing!" he said as he felt Pinkie Pie lift him up onto her back as she trotted over to Luna.

"Wait till you see the cake!" Pinkie said with a smile.

Luna noticed all the the elements of harmony had all come to celebrate her birthday, along with their dates. This made her smile, knowing she had friends who came and what made her truly happy was knowing Blaze had planned this all just for her.

Night smiled as he watched Luna follow Pinkie Pie and Blaze as they showed her the table with all the gifts on them.

"Thank you, Night, if you hadn't gotten her out of her room... I think Blaze's plan would have been ruined," Twilight said, looking at him.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing what I do best," Night said with a smile. Night looked around the room and noticed Sunset hadn't shown up yet, "_Where is she?"_

"Ya'll must be the Night Ah've heard about," Applejack said, walking up towards the two. Night looked at Aj's costume as he thought the dead bride costume was cool.

"I hope they were good things said about me," He said, chuckling.

"They were." Twilight said blushing.

"Twi here told me about what ya did for Cadance," she said. "If ya could do somethin' like that, then yer alright in mah book," she smiled.

"It was nothing, I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Well, Ah'll let you two be, Ah gotta go find Matt... Ah don't how Ah lost him, he's wearing a werepony costume!" she said, walking off, making the two chuckle.

Night heard the music start the play and looked at Twilight, "Care to dance?" he asked, offering his hoof.

She smiled as she placed her hoof onto his, "Of course."

The two made their way onto the dance floor and began to dance.

Luna watched as the couples made their way onto the dance floor.

Blaze reached into his fake armor and pulled out a small black box with a blue bow on top, "Here, I got you something," he held the box out for Luna.

Luna looked at the box and smiled as she used her magic to pick the box up.

She unwrapped the small box and opened it to find a small necklace with a blue gem that was shaped like a half moon, "Blaze... This is beautiful," she said, pulling the necklace out of the box to get a better look at it.

"When I saw it... I thought of you," He said feeling his cheeks heat up.

Luna lowered her head as she gave Blaze a light kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

Blaze's cheeks became even redder as he felt Luna's lips touch his cheeks, "Y-You're welcome."

He watched as Luna used her magic to pull back her hair as she wrapped the necklace around her neck, "How does it look?"

"Beautifu- I mean awesome!" he said, trying to cover up what he said.

Luna giggled as watched his cheeks turned even redder, which she thought was impossible.

Sunset walked into the ballroom to see the ponies dancing on the dance floor, and she saw her brother dancing with Twilight. She noticed Twilight had her head laying on Night's side as they slowed danced, "_They look cute together_," she thought.

She went to walk in when she felt some pony push past her, "There you are!"

Sunset watched as this brilliant gamboge pegasus stallion wearing a guard uniform walked toward Twilight and Night.

"Flash!?" Twilight's eyes went wide as she was surprised to see him here, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with you. I got your letter and I want to talk about it," he said, angrily.

"Flash... You're making a scene," she said, noticing her friends staring at them.

"I don't care! I want to know why you sent me this?" he said, pulling out a letter from his uniform.

"I don't want to get into this, but I think it would be wise if you two take this outside," Night said looking at Flash who glared at him.

"Who are you? Her date?" Flash asked.

"Kinda," Night said.

Before Twilight could say or do anything, Night was sent flying and his helmet went flying into the air.

"NIGHT!" Twilight quickly rushed over to him as he slowly got back onto his hooves as he wiped the little blood from his lip.

Over by the door Sunset's horn was glowing a bright light brilliant opal as her eyes started to glow as a single tear ran down her cheek as the memory's of her brother being bullied came flooding into her mind.

Flash stood in front of Night, "That's a warning."

Twilight looked at Flash anger in her eyes, "Why did you hit him!?"

"He's trying to steal you away from me!" he said.

"He's not stealing me if I'm the one who asked him to come here!" she said, snapping at Flash.

Flash went to speak when he was sent flying toward the wall, as he was being held by a magic force field, "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HOOF ON MY BROTHER?" Everypony looked to see a mystery mare standing in the door way with tear's in her eyes, "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST PUNCH A PONY BECAUSE HE BROUGHT YOUR EX TO A COSTUME PARTY? YOU ARE SCUM!" Flash was sent flying towards another wall as he was slammed hard.

Night quickly rushed over toward Sunset who was still crying, "Hey, let him go."

"Why? He hurt you!" she said as Flash was sent flying into another wall.

"He did something stupid out of anger, and you're doing the same," Night said. "Just let him go and calm down."

Sunset eyes turned back to normal as she looked at Night. She was breathing heavily as she let Flash go. Night pulled his sister into a hug and the dam burst as she started to cry into his shoulder.

Flash glared at the two, "Flash, Go home," Twilight said as her horn began to glow. "Or I'll send you there myself!"

"Fine! But this isn't over!" he said, making his way out of the room.

He walked passed Night and Sunset and glared at them as he left.

Sunset pulled away as she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes, "S-Sorry... I-I didn't mean to lose control like that."

"It's alright, you were just protecting me, but next time let me handle it," he said, cracking a smile. He felt a sharp pain on his lip but didn't let it show on his face.

"Sunset? Is that you?"

Sunset looked over at Twilight who was walking over towards the two.

"I-It's me," she said with a small smile.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I was searching for her," Night said, looking at Twilight. "She's my sister."

Twilight stood in front of Sunset, "It's good to see you again," she said, pulling her into a hug surprising Sunset. She hugged back.

"It is good to see you again too, Twilight."

Twilight pulled away from Sunset, "How have you been?"

"I've been good," she said and followed Twilight as they walked towards the other girls, leaving Night to smile.

"You should go clean that cut up," Celestia said.

Night looked to his side to see Nightmare Celestia standing next to him, "Nice costume."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "There should be a first aid kit in my room down the hall, you can clean that cut."

"Thanks," he said, making his way out of the room.

* * *

Flash kicked a flower pot as he walked out into the garden as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"We're alone, talk."

Flash turned his head to see Twilight standing there with her mask off.

"Why did you send me this letter? Huh? Why not just come talk to me?" Flash asked, throwing the letter down onto the ground.

"Because I'm not happy anymore, Flash, all we ever do is fight," she said, her eyes turning red as she felt the dam wanting to burst, "I'm tired of the fighting, I'm tired of not knowing if you're going to come back and talk to me, I'm tried of this!" she said, slamming her hoof down onto the ground as a tear escaped, "I've tried sitting down and talking with you! I've tried figuring out what the problem is! I've tried everything in the book!" she felt another tear flow down her cheek, "It's over Flash, I'm done."

"Give me another chance! We can figure this out together!" Flash said, taking a step forwards, only to have Twilight take a step back.

"No, I've given you too many chances... It's over Flash, I'm moving on from this," she said, "You'll be able to date whoever you want and do whatever you want with out me and Blaze tying you down."

"You can't do this to me! I love you!" he said as he watched her walk back into the castle leaving an angry Flash behind, "_I won't let you slip through my hoofs! You're mine_!" he took off into the night sky as he flew back towards his home, "_Before you leave, You will be mine again_!"

* * *

Night walked back into the ballroom to see Sunset laughing and hanging out with the element's of harmony. Then he noticed Twilight was missing.

"There you are, I was looking for you," Twilight said walking back into the room.

"Sorry, I went to go take a better look at my lip," he said, turning around to look at her. He noticed her red eyes, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Night knew she was lying, "You went to speak with Flash, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes... I told him we were done."

Night noticed the a tear go down Twilight's cheek and he placed his hoof on her cheek and wiped it off, "How about we go and enjoy the rest of this night?"

She smiled and nodded. Night smiled as he led her onto the dance floor.

Luna used her magic to hold Blaze up to allow him to dance with her since she was to big to dance with him.

"I think mom just found her new boyfriend," Blaze said, noticing the two slow dancing as he his mother had her eye's closed as she had her head on his side.

"I think she has," Luna said as she looked at Blaze. "Thank for this party, Blaze."

Blaze smiled, "Nopony should be alone on their birthday."

Luna smiled, a strange feeling in her chest, as she danced with Blaze.

* * *

Around midnight the party had ended and Blaze was sound asleep on Luna's back as she allowed the group of ponies to stay in the guest rooms for tonight since it was late for them to travel home.

Luna laid Blaze on her bed as she turned off the lights.

"Night Luna," Twilight and Night said as they walked passed her room, the two were going to take a trip outside for some fresh air before bed.

"Night Twilight, goodnight, Night," Luna pulled the covers over Blaze as she climbed into bed.

She watched as Blaze was sound sleep, "_This was the nicest thing anypony has done for me_," she thought as she looked at the necklace Blaze had given her. The strange feeling came back as she looked at the necklace "_Am I falling for him?... No... We're just friends."_

Luna used her magic to remove the necklace as she put it into her music box with the other jewelry she owned, "_Just say it out loud, You're not falling for Blaze_."

"I'm falling for Blaze," she said out loud as her eyes went wide.

"_That's it I'm out of here!_" she heard the voice in her head say as she heard a door slam in her mind.

She looked down at Blaze and a faint smile came across her face "_I am falling for him... Who wouldn't fall for him?"_

She kissed his for head, "Sleep tight, I'll be joining you shortly," she watched as a light smile came across his face as she lowered her head and her horn began to glow as she used her magic to enter Blaze's dream.

* * *

Night and Twilight sat on the cliff that looked out over Ponyville.

"Thank you for not hurting Flash," she said looking at him.

"I wasn't planning on fighting while you were in the room," he said, looking at her, "I don't believe in fighting in front of a mare."

This made her smile as she kissed the side of his lip that Flash had punched, "I hope that makes your lip better."

Night blushed as he felt the kiss, "It did make it some what better."

She gave his lip another light kiss, "Better?"

"Still a little sore," she kissed his lips again this time staying a little bit longer then last time.

She pulled away, "Better?"

"Almost," he leaned forward as he kissed her this time.

The moon shined bright as two colorful bunnies saw the two from the castle.

"I think your sister has found love." Cadance said looking at her husband.

"As long as he treats her right, He's okay in my book."

"Since were alone... How about we enjoy this beautiful night?" she said, using her magic to unzip her bunny suit as her hair proofed out of the hoodie.

Shining smiled as he followed his wife inside.

Night and Twilight looked up at the night sky as they watched the shooting stars.

* * *

Spike made his way towards his guest room as he yawned.

"_Hope Twilight is alright_," Spike thought as he opened the door to his room.

He turned on the light. He shut the door behind him as he turned around to see three little fillies in the room with him.

"Howdy Spike, wanna join us?" Apple Bloom asked rolling the dice.

"W-What are you three doing in my room!?" Spike asked.

"Princess Celestia said we should share a room with you," Scootaloo said, "she gave us all these board games to play."

"Come on Spike! It's a sleep over!" Sweetie Belle said jumping off the bed and pulling Spike toward the bed, "You can be the shoe!"

Spike looked at the three and sighed, "_Guess I'll never get some sleep... But... I could enjoy hanging out with these three_," Apple Bloom handed Spike the dice.

"Yer turn!"

Spike rolled the dice.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

Hope you all enjoy! As always tell me what you think!


End file.
